Twins!
by PadFootWasHere
Summary: What happens when the Cullens find out Bella has a twin? What happens when said twin turns out to be badass werewolf and what happens when she comes to forks to live with her sister! Edward/Bella for now BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…. any incorrectly spelled dialouge is done that way on purpose it is expressing the way the character speaks._

**Chapter 1**

Alexander Gabriel Swan woke up to the sound of his Sidekick ringing loudly in his ear. It was his first night out of the hospital wing of his reform school since the 'animal' attack. He was supposed to be going to live with Charlie and his younger twin sister Bella next week to recover from the 'trauma'. He clumsily reached over grabbing at the obnoxious phone, a growl rumbling in his throat. "'ello?"

"Alex?" the teen blinked, considerably more awake now; his mother, Renee, _never _called him, not since she'd shipped him off to reform school in Maine, she sounded panicked…Well more so than usual…

"Ma? What is it, what's wrong?" he sat up quickly ignoring the feeling of stitches pulling and the dull throb of his shoulder.

"It's your Sister, its Bella! She was in an accident! Ohhh you need to come to Arizona. Phil will pick you up at the air port…"

"Alright, Alright Ma calm down. Everythin'll be fine I'll be there as soon as I can." There was a muffled 'okay' and then dial tone. Alex sighed and pulled himself out of bed with a pained grunt. He stood and stared at the mirror beside the single bed.

His hazel eyes were dull from pain and exhaustion; and they had flecks of gold in them that hadn't been there prior to the attack. His short dark hair was a mess and sticking up every which way from sleep and there was a gauze pad taped to his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose.

More bandages then he even wanted to think about were wrapped around his tattooed and stitched torso and arms, they were still clean enough at the moment but he'd definitely need to change them once he got to Arizona.

Alex pulled on a pair of loose black sweat pants and his favorite black hoodie, the pocket and hood were black and white checkered print. He lazily slipped on his Converse not bothering to lace them properly and began to shove the remainder of his clothes and belongings into his already half packed duffle bag. The Scarred teen shoved his I-pod, prescribed bottle of Vicoden, Sidekick, cigarettes and wallet into the front pocket of his jacket, hefted his bag over his uninjured shoulder and gritting his new sharper teeth in pain at the stress it put on his injuries.

When Alex finally made it down to the main office, Miss Mayfield just nodded and waved a bored hand at him. "Your Mother called ahead; there will be a car here soon to take you to the airport." He nodded and slumped down in to an empty chair.

* * *

><p>Alex was waiting in the airport pick up area for Phil; He popped a couple Vicoden to stave off the pain that was beginning to throb all over his body, and bit at his lower lip.<p>

"Alex?" The worried teen looked up and saw his step-father.

Alex nodded and let himself be helped to his feet. "Is Bella okay?" He really was worried, he loved his sister, Bella was the only one who bothered to keep in touch with him after he got sent off to Reform School, and she hadn't called much after that first month with Charlie.

"She should be fine; she fell down a flight of stairs and out a window, she's pretty bruised up and has some fractures and a broken leg, but the doctors think she'll recover okay…"

Alex sighed heavily and ignored the pain it caused, "Well yah need ta get me ta that hospital. I need my bandages changed, gettin an infection is just not on my 'ta do' list today…" Phil nodded and helped the tattooed teen into the waiting cab.

They pulled up to the hospital almost an hour later and Phil grabbed the bag out of the back. "We'll get you fixed up first then I'll take you to see Bells."

Alex nodded tiredly and Phil led him to the nurses' station and spoke with one of them. Alex wrinkled his nose there was a strange smell in the air, it wasn't normal… it was sweet and slightly nauseating. He just couldn't place it but it left him feeling on edge and more than a little jumpy.

A doctor walked up with a wheel chair and Alex glared at him coldly. "If you think yer gettin me in that fuckin chair yer nuts, I'm notta fuckin cripple. Just change my damn bandages and let me see my sister."

The doctor nodded dumbly and Phil rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. The doctor took Alex to a room and peeled off his old bandages; he prodded lightly at the stitches and asked questions: about the pain medications, whether the stitches were pulling too much, Whether Alex had been feeling sick.

Alex answered accordingly and with the proper amount of sarcastic bite to make the doctor want to get away from him as quickly as possible, 20 minutes later he was walking out of the exam room with fresh bandages and his sister's room number, pulling his hoodie back over his head carefully.

10 minutes later Alex was standing outside his little (by 5 minutes) sister's hospital room. he stood for a moment listening to the quiet conversation happening within. Apparently Renee had neglected to tell Bella she had called him.

"Bells sweetie, umm… Your brother is here?"

There was a moment of silence, before Alex heard multiple sharp intakes of breath, and Bella spoke along with a distinctly unfamiliar male voice "Alex is here?" and "You have a brother?"

Alex smirked lightly and chose that moment to open the door, only to be hit once again with that nauseatingly sweet smell from before only this time it was fresh and one word flashed through his head to accompany it 'Vampire'.

Alex looked into the room his eyes flickering from Hazel to Gold. Renee was standing by Bella's head stroking her hair carefully and the unknown but apparently vampiric male sat by her side holding her bandaged hand carefully. A low growl ripped from Alex's throat and the vampire's head snapped up to meet his burning golden gaze. Bella looked up next as Renee walked around him to leave the room.

"Alex!" Bella squeaked and Alex's eyes snapped from the leech to his precious battered sister.

"Bells" He forced his mouth into a strained smile, focusing more on keeping himself from shifting.

The vampire leapt up from his place and put himself between Alex and the bed. "Edward what are you doing?" Alex snarled and his body shook with rage at the panic he heard in his sister's voice.

"Get away from the bed Leech!" Bella and Edward both looked shocked.

"Alex… Lex what's wrong with you?" Alex looked past the leech and back at Bella into her worried brown eyes and felt some of the anger drain away. He took a step forward only to have the vampire step in his way again.

Alex growled again and bit the inside of his cheek, "Bella he's gotta go, now." Bella took in the restrained anger in her twins face and gave a light nod.

"Edward… Could you just wait outside… please, just for a minute?"

"Bella, I will not leave you alone with this Untrained Fleabag!"

Alex snarled again and flew at the leech partially shifting. They wrestled and fought on the floor, until they felt something cold and wet dump over the both of them and they shot apart in shock. Alex looked up with furious eyes only to shrink back under Bella's glare. "Edward Out!"

The leech gracefully rose to his feet and stalked out of the room. Leaving the twins to sit in momentary silence, Alex eventually chanced another glance up at Bella. "So I thought I was the stupid one…"

Bella sighed, "Alex…"

"No, A vampire Bella, What were you thinking?"

Bella looked at her twin terror and anger warring in her eyes, "I love him, and how do you even know? And how did you manage to fight with him."

Alex looked away guilt eating at him, "I wasn't attacked by a wild animal Bella; I was bitten by a Werewolf. My kind is the natural enemy of his he sensed it and so did I."

"Well you're just gonna have to learn to deal." Alex blinked in surprise, "You're my twin brother and I love you. But I love Edward and his family too. Don't make me choose please Lex, because I don't know…" Bella's eyes were glossy with tears and she was shaking.

Alex rushed to her side combing fingers through her hair and shushing her. "No, no Bella! Don't cry Please! I'd never make yah choose. I won't lie I don't like this at all, and I'll probly always want to rip 'em apart but, I won't! Yer' all I've got that matters in the world Bells I'd never push yah away on purpose…"

Bella nodded lightly, and her twin pulled back wiping her remaining tears away just as Edward walked back into the room with two blond vampires and one tiny brunette. Alex turned to face them quickly, too quickly and doubled over in pain, clutching at the now bruised and bleeding stitches. "Alex!" He heard Bella call for him but couldn't focus, he reached for the bottle of Vicoden in his pocket and growled when he realized it wasn't where it should be and for that matter neither were his smokes or cell phone.

"Fuck…" the werewolf leaned into the side of Bella's bed and realized that they'd probably rolled out when he'd fought with the leech. Alex bared his teeth when he felt cold hands on his neck and snarled, snapping sharp fangs at the marble fingers.

"Alice, help me get his jacket off." Alex glared at them blearily through cracked gold eyes.

"I'm fine." Alex waved a hand vaguely at the room, "Just need my Vicoden." He watched the other Blond vampire pick them up and hand them to the one still trying to force Alex out of his jacket.

Alex was handed two pills and he downed them dry, then cracked his eyes back open and growled at the pair of vampires still hovering in his personal space. "If yah don't stop tryin ta man-handle me I'll rip yer hands off."

"You're in no position to be making threats Wolfie…" That had to be the girl vampire.

"Alex let Carlisle Help you!" The young werewolf growled again but stopped struggling at his sister's request. Carlisle helped the teen-wolf to sit on the edge of the visitors chair and relieved him of his Jacket, Bella gasped.

"I didn't even rip a stitch; I'm just healin from the new bruises and my Vicoden was wearin off." Carlisle nodded and moved away letting Alex tug his hoodie back on. Alex looked around and finally leaned down and fished his missing cell and ciggs out from beneath the bed and visitors chair.

"Bella they are releasing you tomorrow." Bella smiled at the leech leader and Alex wrinkled his nose in disgust, there smell was too strong. "Edward will stay with you." Bella's brother growled and glared at the vampires.

"I'm stayin with her too." Bella just rolled her eyes and shrugged at the Vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ okay so right now this is right after the whole James fiasco, Alex is a European werewolf they are almost completely extinct in the United States. They are the kind the Volturi think they wiped out. Alex and Bella are both fairly supernaturally inclined to begin with the grew up watching classic horror movies, Bella never really believed it until she met the Cullen's. Alex always believed it. Any way there will be more stuff soon, Alex is gonna meet up with the La Push wolves soon, and Jacob. Not all the chapters will be done in Alex's perspective it will be labeled at the top of the chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…._

**A/N:**_ Idk if I did it before but Alex is supposed to speak in an almost bored manner like he doesn't enunciate his words properly, so there aren't any __ing's__ and his __to's__ are __ta __ like "I have ta be goin'…" I planned it that way but I can be a bit hard to remember at times… lol_

**Chapter 2**

Alex growled lowly as his shoulder was shaken lightly, and then yelped as a hand collided roughly with the back of his head. His gold and hazel mixed eyes snapped open to see his sweet sister glaring down at him, "don't you growl at me Alexander!"

Alex shrank back at his twin's wrath, causing Edward to chuckle from behind her. "The plane has landed wolf, it's time to go." Bella glowered at him.

The werewolf scowled at the bronze haired vampire, "Leech…" was the mumbled response earning him another smack. "Okay, okay I'm awake Bells, I promise!"

Bella gave her brother a half smile before she turned and let her vampire help her off the plane. Alex rose from his seat ignoring the uncomfortable way his stitches pulled. He hauled his duffle bag down from the overhead compartment and stumbled his way off the plane and into the airport. Bella waved him over, "Alex the Cullen's are giving me a ride home. Charlie is gonna take you in the police cruiser, so you can settle in sooner. I'll help you with those locks when I get home alright?"

Alex just nodded wearily; he'd asked his sister to help him install some extra locks on his bedroom door. He knew he could shift and keep control but he didn't know what his first full moon was going to be like and he didn't want to chance slaughtering his family.

* * *

><p>Charlie's house looked exactly the same as Alex remembered it, Inside and out, from the mismatched kitchen chairs to the faded shutters. Charlie led him up stairs with minimal small talk; they walked past Bella's room, the bathroom, and to the closeted staircase that led to the attic. It looked good, he had fixed up the floors, and put in some bookcases and a desk, the walls were bare and white. The bed and windows were uncovered as well. "I left some money on the night stand. You can fix the place up however you like, figured it'd be easier that way…"<p>

Alex nodded at him and he walked back down the stairs. The teenager flopped backwards onto the bare queen mattress with a sigh. "Great I need ta go shoppin'." He laid there for a while longer till he heard the faint sound of a downstairs door closing and finally got up, grabbed the wad of money from the night stand and began his trek down two flights of stairs.

The wolf boy peeked into the kitchen to see Bella and Charlie knee deep in a serious conversation about her being grounded for the rest of eternity and took that as his cue to save the day. "Dad, I need Bella ta show me around town, and I need ta go shoppin'." his twin gave him a half thankful, half hateful look, one for giving her an excuse to occasionally escape the house and the other for forcing her into a shopping trip.

Charlie scowled but nodded, "Be back before eleven." With that he rose and relocated to his easy chair in the living room.

Alex smirked at his younger twin, "Come on Bells I got a room ta decorate."

Bella groaned and grabbed up her crutches, they made their way to the front door and Bella tossed her brother the keys to the red monstrosity in the driveway.

* * *

><p>Bella sighed and leaned heavily on her shopping cart as Mike went on about some camping trip he was planning and how she just had to come, how long could it possibly take for Alex to park the car?<p>

"You just have to come Bella!" Bella just didn't have the heart to tell him that she'd been grounded for the rest of her foreseeable life.

Alex however, who of course had impeccable timing and absolutely no patience for hyper blonds with obvious crushes on his sister, had no problem what so ever with decimating said boys hopes and dreams, "She's grounded, now d'you mind gettin' away from my sister punk?"

Mike spun around blue eyes wide, as he took in the scarred brunet with multiple ear piercings, hazel/gold eyes and tight fitting dark clothes. "Sister?" He glanced between the pair obviously looking for similarities, and finding that aside from gender and eye color the two _were_ nearly identical.

Bella smiled and Alex glared, "How many guys am I gonna have ta beat up before they get the idea? I barely tolerate yer' lee- boyfriend… "

The blond paled and backed away cautiously, "I- I'll just see you at school Bella…"

The duo watched as the blond scampered off with his metaphorical tail between his legs. Bella turned to her brother, "that was just mean…"

She tried to look serious but ultimately failed when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss into her hair, "Yeah well I got two whole years to make up for," he released her suddenly causing her to stumble a bit, "Now let's get ta shoppin'!"

* * *

><p>Alex sighed tiredly as he looked around his now nearly completed bedroom. The walls were dark blue and there were black blackout curtains sitting over the back of his desk chair waiting to be put up due to wet paint. His queen sized mattress was still on the floor but was now fitted in dark red sheets, a black comforter, and a mess of grey, black, and blood red pillows.<p>

Alex wandered over to his window and pushed it open to release the paint fumes, he leaned out into the chilly evening air and noticed the large tree just slightly to the right of his window and numerous long thick branches the stretched below his and Bella's windows, "Perfect,"

He hopped out onto the branch beneath his window and took a moment to find his balance before continuing down. He settled on the branch outside Bella's window and reached out to tap the glass, he chuckled when his twins surprised face appeared from behind sheer purple drapes, "Alex?"

The wolf smirked, "What expectin' yer perfect marble boyfriend?" Bella just blushed making Alex snicker. "Just open the window Bells."

She did and Alex climbed through, he was wearing loose plaid pajama pants and a black t-shirt, she could see some of the black tribal ink covering his upper arms and smiled, "Ready for bed then?" as she sat back on her bed an picked back up the book he assumed she had been reading .

Alex grinned at her, "Yup and I hope you weren't expectin' anyone cuz I'm crashin' with you. My room smells like paint."

Bella gave him a little scowl but slid over a bit to make room, then pinned him with a curious stare. "So when do I get to see you in all your furry glory?"

Alex laughed, "Close yer eyes," She did and he stripped before shifting into a large, lanky, chocolate brown and black wolf, with big gold eyes, and slightly oversized ears and paws. He stepped forward and pressed his cold wet nose against his twin's bare leg causing her to jump. Her eyes popped open and she had to suppress the coo bubbling in her throat since she was fairly sure it would not be appreciated.

"Oh Alex," a grin broke out on her face, "I think you might just make a cuter wolf then human…"

Alex huffed and gave her the wolf equivalent of a glare. He scooped up his pants and gave her a look the clearly said 'stop lookin'!' Bella covered her eyes, Alex shifted back and tugged her pants back on, followed by his shirt.

When Bella looked back she had to clap a hand over her mouth to stop the hysterical giggles. Alex raised an eye brow and she motioned to the top of her head. The werewolf ran his fingers through his messy dark-brown hair until they met triangular furred ears. Alex's eyes widened and he ran over to Bella's full length mirror, checking for the wolfen ears he hoped would be missing.

He had no such luck, "Fuuuck," He tugged at the ears and winced at the spark of pain it caused. Alex glanced at his sister and the ears folded back against his skull when he saw that she was silently laughing at him. "It's not funny Bella! I barely have any control, who knows when these stupid ears will decide to disappear. We have school tomorrow, what am I supposed to do?"

Bella's silent snickers paused, "Wear a hat? One of your beanies maybe?"

Alex sighed, "I guess that'd work," Alex wandered back over to his sister and shoved aside to make room.

Bella just smiled at him, and flicked of the bedside lamp cloaking the room in a peaceful dark, "Night Lex."

"G'Night Bells."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC… <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…._

**A/N: **_Bwahahahah first day of school, and Alex is stuck with his Wolfie ears lol, But yeah he's gonna meet all of Bella's shallow, sort-of friends, and have to deal with vampire stink… and of course there's classes, then the horror that is prom…_

**Chapter 3**

Bella chuckled as Alex looked into the rearview mirror and adjusted his slouchy black beanie for the third time since leaving the house, "Alex it's fine, now get over here and help me get out of the truck!"

Alex sighed but nodded; he slipped on his red and black fur trimmed hoodie and hopped out of the cab to help his sister. He snatched her crutches out of the back on his way around, and pulled open her door effortlessly, even though the passenger side door almost always stuck (werewolf strength for the win!). He held out his hand in a teasing manner, "My lady," He mockingly half bowed and was rewarded by a teasing smack upside the head.

He looked back and Bella grinned at him, "Idiot." He helped her down and situated her on her crutches. Once she was ready they began they treacherous trip to the main office, Trying and for the most part succeeding in avoiding the icy/wet patches of concrete. When the duo made it into the warm office they both released sighs of relief, Bella because she had made it unharmed and Alex because he'd managed to keep his sister form face planting three times. Bella smiled at the red headed lady in the blue shirt, who sat comfortably behind the front desk. "Good morning , this is my brother Alex, you should have a schedule for him…"

The red headed lady smiled kindly at Alex, completely disregarding the long scar across his nose and left cheek. "Welcome dear, I hope you like Forks?"

Alex found himself smiling back, "yes Ma'am, I like the forests."

kept smiling until she finally found his schedule and passed it over the desk along with a paper that she said had to be signed by all of his teachers today, and brought back to her before he went home. Alex and Bella both nodded and thanked her before vacating the office. Bella snatched the schedule from him and looked over his classes, "We have all the same classes except, you have Music when I have Biology." Her face scrunched "You don't have any science classes?"

Alex grinned, "I had to be good at something Bells, I finished all my high school science credits while I was gone. Chemistry was my favorite, I liked blowing things up. Music was my second best." Bella just rolled her eyes leading the way back to the front area of the school where students had begun to congregate despite the cold.

Bella smiled and introduced her brother to her human friends, Angela, Jessica, and unfortunately Lauren. The guys, Mike, Tyler and Eric, were watching him warily having heard about him from their blond friend. Jessica and Lauren looked like they'd won the lottery as they eyeballed the brunette in the fur trimmed hoodie, tight black skinny jeans, and Chucks. Jessica slid over to him first, Lauren just behind her, "Hi I'm Jessica, and this is Lauren." A flirty smile plastered on her face.

Alex could feel his ears folding further back against his skull as he glared at his sister over their heads; she smirked at his misfortune but nodded towards Cullens who were just pulling in. He grimaced, the vampires or flirty teenage girls… He glanced back at Jessica who batted her eyelashes in an 'alluring' manner and fought off an involuntary gag. "Sorry ladies but my sister's other friends're here and she has ta show me ta my classes…" He escaped before either girl could respond, he glared at his twin. "Don't yah ever leave me alone with those Harpy's again." He growled before helping her across the parking lot to her vampire, who met them half way.

When they arrived at the Silver Volvo, Emmett chuckled at the young wolf. "Girl troubles already?"

Alex grimaced but found himself responding, "They're not really my type."

The Cullens all gave him a confused look, "Not really your type?" Rosalie finally asked raising a perfect blond eyebrow.

Bella snickered, and Alex smirked. "Yeah I generally prefer my lovers minus the boobs, and plus a little something else." The Vampires gaped at the blatant admission, causing the twins to break out into laughter at their collective expressions.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without major incidents. Alex got his paper signed in all his classes, He avoided and or scared off the numerous attempts of people trying to make friends. He had Bella he didn't need anybody else. Besides friends were a luxury you couldn't really afford when you turned into a blood thirsty monster every month. Alex was led to Music by Rosalie, whom he got along with surprisingly well, despite the mutual stink. He matched her in sarcasm and loathing of shallow human teenagers, she seemed to tolerate him well enough and even more so when she found out he loved to shop for clothes; which Bella had teasingly let slip.<p>

Alice still seemed unsure about him as she couldn't see him clearly and because he made some of Bella's future fuzzy, Jasper didn't mind him because he most definitely did _not_ smell like food. Emmett followed along with whatever Rose wanted not really minding either way. But Edward, oh Edward and Alex Fought like Cats and dogs, or in this case Werewolves and Vampires. The argued about everything and glared silently at each other when Bella eventually berated them both for it.

The following weeks of school passed in a much similar manner. As much as Alex instinctually hated Vampires, he found himself hating the Cullens less and less by the day. Alex snickered as he watched Alice force Bella into a fancy blue dress. He was sprawled on his twin's bed in new black skinnies, his Chucks, a white dress shirt with rolled sleeves, a narrow red tie and a black vest.

Alice scowled at him, "You could help Wolfie!"

Alex just gave her a fanged grin; "Naw, it's too much fun ta watch ya' struggle with her," Both girls glowered.

Finally Alice got Bella into her dress, pulled the curlers out of her hair, accented her face with some light makeup and turned her around, "What do you think?"

Alex's expression softened from its usual sarcastic smirk, "Yah look beautiful Bells." Bella blushed, and Alice grinned. They helped Bella down the stairs; she was in a walking cast now, but it was clunky and definitely didn't do anything for her balance.

Alex grudgingly passed his sister to her Vampire, and met Charlie's gaze with a nod; silently promising to look after Bella. Then they walked out to the Volvo and headed off to the dreaded Prom.

* * *

><p>Bella glowered over at her Vampire from the passenger seat, "I cannot believe your subjecting me to this…" Edward just took her frustration in stride as he searched for a parking spot.<p>

Alice leaned forward in her seat next to Alex; she was meeting Jasper there. "Oh Bella it won't be so bad, it's just dancing and pictures, There's even free food!"

Bella turned her glare to the smaller vampire and Alex had to choke back his unmanly giggles, "Bella can't dance."

Alice looked over at Alex, "She can't be that bad…"

Bella reddened and looked down, Alex let out a bark of laughter, "She took ballet in elementary school, during the big show she tripped and fell off the stage taking three of the other dancers and half of the backdrop with her."

The vampires stared in disbelief until they saw that Bella was not denying it and looked incredibly embarrassed. Edward finally found a parking spot and got out to help Bella while Alice took off searching for her mate.

Alex smiled softly as he watched Edward help Bella dance around the gym. There was a small smile starting to quirk the corners of her mouth as they spoke quietly until the vampires face contorted into a look of frustrated annoyance. Alex and Bella both followed Edwards's angry stare to the tall, incredibly familiar, Quileute boy standing in the doorway of the gym.

He watched the tall boy make his way to his sister and briefly feared for the poor guy's life when he took in Edwards's expression, Alex was very surprised when Edward stepped away and let the boy dance with his twin. They spoke for a while and swayed around awkwardly, Bella looked serious and a little frustrated for a good portion of the conversation until she started laughing when her friend made air quotes around something he said.

When the song ended Edward appeared back at their sides and the other guy left, Alex got a good look at the teens face as he walked passed and was shocked when he could finally put a name to the face, "Jake?"

The teen turned and stared at Alex, a mixed look of confusion and surprise on his face. He stared for a moment before recognition flashed in brown eyes and Alex was swept up into a rib cracking hug by his childhood best friend. "Alex! What are you doin' here I thought you got sent off to reform school?" Jacob finally asked as he set the were-teen back on his feet.

Alex just grinned and tapped the scar gracing his face, "I had an accident and they sent me to live with Charlie just a couple weeks ago." Jacob's grin faded a little as he actually took in the differences in his best friend who he hadn't seen in nearly three years. The scar on his face, his visible piercings and the healed, claw like slashes along his left forearm. Alex didn't like this troubled look on Jake's face and found himself asking if the other teen wanted to bail out with him.

Jake's face brightened at the thought of spending time with his best friend and the both left after Alex had made eye contact with Bella over her vampires shoulder and made a vague hand gesture so she would get the idea that he was leaving, she nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…._

**A/N:**_ this chapter is mostly gonna be filler but read it any way something important might happen, set after twilight and at the beginning of new moon. Alex and Jake hanging out and reconnecting, the twins impending birthday, Alex spending more time at the reservation, Bella freaking out over getting 'old' and of course Alex teasing her, and the cullen's departure. Oh and of course Alex's twin senses start to work again…_

**Chapter 4**

"Happy eighteenth birthday sister dearest!" Alex cooed at his sister as he hopped down the stairs with a grin on his face. Bella just glared in return and dropped her head onto the table with a resounding thunk. Alex snickered; Bella had been going on about how this birthday would officially make her 'older' then her leech. The werewolf found it hilarious.

"It's not funny Lex! You wouldn't want to physically outlive the person you wanted to be with would you?" Bella gave him a glare.

Alex thought about it for a moment. "Naw, I guess I wouldn't, but Bells yer completely overreacting. Yah don't look any older now than you did a week ago, or from how you'll look in another month…"

"Okay…Fine."Alex smiled when Bella finally sighed. He passed Bella her present and she did the same. Bella un-wrapping silver paper to find an old hard cover copy of Dracula and Alex un-wrapping metallic blue paper to find a black fleece-y beanie complete with fluffy wolf ears on top.

Both siblings scowled before looking at each other and breaking out into laughter at the others expression. Charlie had already given both teens their gifts Bella a new camera to coincide with the album Renee sent her, and Alex and old acoustic guitar, that he absolutely adored the moment he saw it.

* * *

><p>The twins pulled in to the school parking lot and stepped out of the rusty truck, Bella going over to greet her friends and get a picture. Alex (in his new hat at Bella's insistence) leaning against the truck bed watching his sister with a small smile, which instantly turned to a scowl when her friends left and her leech arrived. They kissed and Alex valiantly fought his gag reflex.<p>

"We need to get to class," Edward said when they pulled away, Bella nodded. Then both Alex and Edward glanced over to the trees where Jacob walked out, "Wait someone wants to talk to you."

Bella looked over and smiled. "Jacob!"

Alex stepped up first giving his best friend a hug and receiving his present, an old book of Quileute legends. "I remember how much you loved fairytales and mythology when we were kids, you loved the stories my dad would tell us… I thought you'd like it."

Alex grinned "I love it Jake, thanks." Jake then repeated the process with Bella, telling her happy birth day and giving her a beautiful little dream catcher, with an assortment of feathers and multicolored crystals hanging from it.

Alex had to fight a bout of hysterical laughter when he saw Jake give Edward a smug grin over Bella's shoulder when they hugged. Edward wasn't nearly as amused. When Jacob left, the three turned and headed into the school.

Alex grinned when Alice hopped gracefully over the railing; she danced over and hugged both twins handing them both presents. Alex tucked his into his bag and Bella pouted, "I thought I said no presents…"

"But I've already seen you open it and guess what, you love it. You're gonna wear it tonight at our place, come on please!" Alice paused and looked at Bella with large begging amber eyes. Alex glanced over at Jasper who was focusing entirely too hard on Bella and fought a grin.

Bella sighed "okay, Fine…"

Alice cheered and turned her gaze to Alex, "how about you Wolfie?"

Alex paled, "Naw I'm good. Gonna hang out with Jake tonight…" he laughed nervously, But luckily Alice nodded and skipped back over to her mate, then Bella realized Jasper had altered her emotions.

"Jasper, No fair with the mood control thing!"

The blond vampire grinned, "Sorry Bella, Happy…" Bella scowled and Jasper felt her emotions, "never mind…"

* * *

><p>Alex grinned as he hopped out of the police cruiser in front of the Black's house, "Thanks for the ride dad." Charlie nodded and drove off when Alex slammed the door closed. The teen-wolf walked around to Jacob's makeshift garage. "Hey Jake yah in here?"<p>

Jake's head popped up from under the hood of his half finished Rabbit, "Lex?"

"Yup, Bella went to a dressy party that the Cullens were throwin her… not really my style." Alex laughed gesturing to his ripped yellow skinny jeans, grey long sleeve v-neck, and worn chucks. (And his wolf hat)

Jacob laughed and whipped his hands on an oily rag, "So you decided to come hang with me instead?" he tugged the ear of Alex's hat, "Nice hat by the way."

Alex grinned, "Present from Bella," He tugged one of the fleece-y ears himself, "it's kinda growin' on me, y'know?"

Jacob chuckled and motioned Alex over to the rusty Rabbit. "You know anything about cars?" Alex smiled and nodded and they set to work.

It was a couple hours later that Alex, Jacob, Quil, and Embry, the latter pair having arrived shortly after Alex, were laughing and joking when Alex suddenly froze. Jake patted his friends shoulder carefully, "You okay?"

Alex jerkily shook his head, "no, somethin's wrong, I just got a really bad feelin." It wasn't more than a minute later that his phone rang. It was Alice. He answered the phone and stood to leave the garage. The other three stared after him and jumped when he shouted, "Why the _FUCK_ does my baby sister need stitches in the first place?" then "I'm Gonna _RIP_ his _FUCKIN_' Head Off! If he's takin' her home he better pray to whatever Gods he believes in that I'm not there!"

Alex stormed back into the garage, a glare that promised bloody, gory, torture and eventual death burning in his suddenly amber-gold eyes. The three Quileute teens swallowed nervously and Jacob was the only one brave enough to ask the important question buzzing through all their minds. "Is Bella okay?"

Alex blinked and took a deep breath trying to calm down; he couldn't afford to shift in front of his only friends. His violent shaking calmed a bit, "She better be, fer Cullen's sake." He sighed "I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go." They nodded in understanding, and Jake walked him out.

"Call me later and tell me how Bella is, alright?" Alex nodded "D'you need a ride?"

"Naw I'm gonna walk. It'll give me a chance to calm down, so maybe I won't slaughter my sisters idiot boyfriend when I inevitably see him." Jake looked skeptical it was an awfully long walk… but he nodded and let Alex leave.

Alex walked until he hit the tree line; he walked behind a cluster of trees and stripped, shoving his clothes and shoes into his school bag. He shifted into his lanky dark-chocolate brown wolf form and shook out his fur; it was easier to think in this form and definitely a quicker run home considering he was built to keep up with vampires…

* * *

><p>Alex shifted back in the woods just outside his house; he pulled his pants and shirt back on quickly, not bothering with shoes. Bella was home but her leech was long gone, he walked calmly up to His sister's room so he didn't alarm Charlie. He doubted that Bella or the vampires had informed him of what had happened.<p>

He knocked once and walked in. Bella was sitting on her bed in a sports bra and an old pair of his sleep pants, her upper right arm wrapped in bandages. She looked up at her brother with wide brown eyes, "Don't be mad! It was an accident and my own fault!" Alex growled softly and moved to sit with his twin.

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, "I love you Bells." Alex Just held her for a while until she finally began to yawn. He ruffled her hair and told her to go to bed and that he wouldn't tell Charlie. Bella nodded and curled up under her blankets as Alex shut off the light and closed her door.

When he got back up to his own room he pulled out his phone and texted Jake. Telling him Bella was fine and to thank him for a great birthday.

* * *

><p>School the next day was fairly uneventful. The Cullens were not there, whether that was for Jasper's sake or because they were afraid Alex might actually follow through with his threat and rip Edwards marble head from his shoulders, in front of a school full of children… well who knows.<p>

Bella dropped Alex off at Jacobs after school and headed home herself. Just like on his birthday Alex spent the next couple hours with Quil, Embry, and Jake working on the Rabbit. Until Jake Went up to the house to get drinks and ran back with a look of panic painted on his face. Before Alex even had a chance to ask what was wrong his cell went off. Alex pulled it out and checked the caller ID, it was Charlie.

He answered the phone and was immediately bombarded by his father's panicked voice, "Alex? Alex Bella's missing! I can't find her and her phone is dead!" Alex's hazel-gold eyes widened and he almost dropped his phone in shock. "Alex?"

Alex shook his head and his eyes burned gold, "Don't worry dad I'll find her." He hung up his phone grabbed his bag and took off out of the garage running towards the tree line. As soon as he passed threw he exploded out of his clothes and shifted mid leap. He slipped his head through the strap of his black messenger bag so it hung like a necklace around his largish furry neck. (He's about half the size of one of the full grown twilight Wolves; he grows at a different rate.) He ran in the direction of his house and tried to pick up his sister's scent.

It had been dark out for nearly an hour when he finally caught it. He ran to his sister, following her scent. When he finally found her she was curled up in the dirt, sobbing. He whined loudly and her head snapped towards him. He ducked his large furry head in question and she half raised one arm towards him. He crept to her and curled his warm furry body around her.

All he could smell was his twin's emotions: Exhaustion, misery, desperation, hopelessness, and confusion. She kept sobbing the same things over and over into his furry neck, He's gone, He left me, Or He doesn't want me, and they were repeated like a mantra until she finally passed out. Alex didn't attempt to move her or wake her up.

Alex lay with her a while longer making sure she wasn't physically hurt and offering silent comfort. His head snapped up when a branch snapped in the foliage, his large gold eyes meeting a pair of glowing blue, their owner hiding in the forests shadows. Alex got to his feet and snarled, standing protectively over his now awake but dazed sister. The blue eyes and their owner stepped out of the shadows to reveal an enormous black wolf which snarled in return.

The bigger wolf advanced attempting to herd Alex away from his sister, but he wouldn't budge. He stood firm and stared the alpha wolf down and fought his submissive tendencies tooth and claw.

Bella whimpered dazedly and tugged on Alex's neck fur, "Lex, Wanna go home…" Alex immediately broke eye contact with the alpha and dropped his head to press his nose to Bella's forehead. The black wolf watched curiously and backed into the shadows before re-emerging moments later as a muscular, young Quileute man dressed in nothing but torn up jean shorts. He stepped forward cautiously.

Alex gave him and warning growl, the man seemed to understand because he stopped where he was, and waited for Alex to move. Alex gave him a hard look and shifted right where he was standing, not caring about being momentarily naked in front of this stranger. He grabbed the pair of black sweat pants he'd taken to carrying around out of his bag and slipped them on. "Who are you?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing, you're clearly not a Quileute, but somehow you can shift."

Alex growled lowly, "Alex Swan. Bitten, European Werewolf."

The Alpha nodded, "Sam Uley, born shifter and current Alpha of the Quileute Wolf Pack. Billy Black asked us to go look for Bella. Apparently he didn't know about you."

Alex raised his chin defiantly, "Nobody knows 'cept Bells and the Cullens. I had intended to keep it that way." Bella leaned heavily against her brother's leg and reached up to tug his wrist weakly. Alex immediately looked down a frown pulling at his mouth, His wolf form wasn't big enough to carry Bella yet and his human body was only three inches taller than his twin and leanly muscled. He couldn't carry her.

Alex glowered over at Sam. "You need to carry her." Sam nodded and walked over as Alex crouched down next to his sister, "Bells, Sam is gonna carry you okay? He's gonna help us get home…" Bella stared at her brother with unfocused brown eyes and nodded jerkily.

* * *

><p>Alex sighed and shook his head at Charlie when he tried to get Bella to eat more that a piece of toast and a couple bites of apple. It had been almost two months and Bella was still entrenched in her depressed funk. She didn't speak at all unless spoken to directly, and even then it was short unemotional answers.<p>

Then there were the nightmares, she would scream and scream, waking both of them. Alex was worried, He'd expected crying, some frustration, anger and maybe some denial, but this. This just wasn't how a teenage girl handled a breakup. It was how someone handled the death of a loved one maybe, but could she really have loved him that much…

* * *

><p>Another couple weeks and Alex was at his wits end, he just couldn't stand watching his sister like this. He'd rather watch her making out with her leech then continue being a half there shell of herself. When Bella got up from the kitchen table and made her way back up stairs Alex followed.<p>

She sat in her chair and stared blankly out the window, Alex moved in front of her and knelt, his hands moving to rest on her knees, drawing her attention, but still only getting him the usual blank stare. "Bella Please! This is killin me, I want my teasin, clumsy, easily embarrassed, socially awkward twin sister back!"

Bella blinked at him feeling a little surprise and guilt but the feelings were quickly consumed by the comforting apathy that had taken root when she had woken up to find every trace of Edward and the Cullens gone from her life.

When Alex saw her face go blank and her eyes start to go hazy again, something in him broke. He stood abruptly and slapped her across the face. Hard. Bella's head snapped to the side and her eyes went wide in shock. Alex had never hit her in their entire lives. Bella stood suddenly, knocking her chair over in the process, anger burning in her teary brown eyes. "What the fuck Alex? I can't believe you just slapped me!"

Bella's anger faltered when she saw the smile pulling at her brother's face. "There you are Bella I missed you." Alex just kept smiling and Bella felt tears burn her eyes again. Alex gathered her in his arms and she finally released sobs.

"'m srry Lex. So so srry," Was mumbled into the werewolf's chest through hiccups and sobs.

Alex just combed his fingers through her loose chocolate curls, "I know."

"I miss him, it hurts Lex, Gods why does it hurt so much?" Alex just squeezed her tighter glad she was letting it out instead of bottling it up. Eventually she cried herself out and blinked sore, reddened eyes up at her brother. "I love him Lex."

Alex recognized the present tense and sighed. He took his sisters hand and squeezed it gently, then kissed her forehead. "I know yah do Bells. I know."

* * *

><p>The nightmares didn't stop. But they weren't as bad any more; Charlie was still concerned, but would never risk sending Bella to Renee now. Not since Alex seemed to have made a break through, she was talking and expressing emotions again. He was to afraid what separating her from her brother might do to her now.<p>

So he confronted them both. "You need to go out." Both teens looked up from their homework, surprised, "I want you to go out, do something, and see your friends… Alex you haven't been to see Jake in over a month. Go, take Bella with you."

* * *

><p>Two days later Bella bounced into the kitchen with a surprising grin on her face, especially since she had just gone out shopping and to the movies on a girl's night with Jessica the night before. Not something Bella was known to enjoy. "Are you okay Bells?"<p>

Bella grinned and poured herself some sugary cereal, "We gotta go see Jake today." Charlie raised an eyebrow in confusion; But Alex caught the glimmer of mischief and excitement in her eyes and nodded hastily. Anything to keep that smile on her face.

They stopped by the Junkyard and Bella started avidly hunting through old wrecked bikes and Alex grinned. He had been wondering about all the action movies lately. "I thought I was the adrenalin junkie in our family?" Bella grinned back.

They got three bikes in the best condition they could find, loaded them into the truck and made their way to Jakes.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…._

**A/N:**_ The twins are gonna Fix up their bikes, Learn to ride Bella's probably gonna do stupid shit, crashing and wandering the forest by herself, then when Jake changes Bells almost breaks down again, then thinking that his wolf trans. is forced like her brothers she goes to confront Sam and Alex finds his mate! Yay!_

**Chapter 5**

The twins and Jake spent the next month repairing and learning about the bikes. Alex seemed to pick it up fastest and to both Bella and Jake's surprise, decided to risk Charlie's wrath by making it his main mode of transportation.

Alex and Jake were getting Bella ready to test drive her finally finished bike. Jake was standing in front of her explaining the important parts of the motorcycle: the Brake, Clutch, and Gas. "Okay now Bella, You gotta ease off the clutch _Slowly…" _Alex grinned and tried to bite back his chuckle. He thought it was adorable how protective Jake was sometimes.

Bella nodded and Jake stepped nervously away. Bella looked at her controls, inhaled sharply and accidently released her clutch making the bike lurch forward and stall. Jake jumped forward but Alex grabbed his arm, "Let her figure it out. She won't give you any points for babying her, trust me…"

Jake nodded but stayed tense, ready to leap to the rescue. Bella looked back at them both a small smile pulling the corners of her mouth, "I'm gonna try again." They both nodded.

This time Bella took off easily and seemed to be doing fine until she started coming up on the turn in the road and became obviously distracted. "Bella, Bella turn!" Her front wheel hit a rock and she flew off the front of her bike rolling into another large rock.

The boys both jumped on their bikes and took off. Jake sliding to a stop and Alex breaking, they both jumped off and ran to Bella. Alex knelt down and helped her into a sitting position and growled when she said she wanted to go again. "No, no more bikes for you!"Alex growled, while Jake nodded in agreement.

Bella hissed and touched her forehead, Eyes widening in Horror when her fingers came back red and sticky, "Oh my gods, I'm sorry!"

Alex narrowed his eyes in disapproval at her automatic reaction, but Jake just laughed, "You're apologizing for bleeding?"

Bella blinked and released a slightly forced chuckle. "Y-yeah I guess so…" Jake pulled off his shirt immediately drawing both twins' eyes.

Alex inwardly smacked himself upside the head and focused back on his sister as Jake crouched and dabbed at the blood with his shirt, "It's just a little blood Bella…" Bella kept staring and Jake paused, "what are you staring at?"

Bella blinked, "You- you're sorta beautiful…" Alex just grinned and looked away.

"How hard did you hit your head?"

* * *

><p>Alex snorted as Bella obliviously invited everyone at the table along on the date Mike had just asked her on. When they left the lunch room to go to gym Alex flung an arm around his twin's shoulders. "We should ask Jake ta come too, he loves action movies." Bella nodded and smiled at her brother.<p>

Alex called Jake while they were in the truck driving home then tossed the phone to Bella as it started to ring, "Talk ta him, I'm drivin." was all he said as Alex focused back on the road. The werewolf fought a grin as he listened to Bella's awkward half of the conversation.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Alex stood with Jake and Mike outside the Port Angeles movie theater. Listening to Jake try to make friendly conversation, "So d'you like action Movies?"<p>

"No not really… Are you even old enough to see this Movie, like without adult supervision?"

Jake Shrugged "Bella's buyin my ticket." Alex's twin walked out then handing Jake said ticket and telling them that Jessica bailed, and Angela was sick so Eric was taking care of her. The other three nodded and the foursome headed in to find their theater.

The movie was hilarious, or at least Alex thought so. There was a small grin pulling at the corner of Jake's mouth, Bella looked almost bored and Mike, well Mike just looked plain sick…

Alex choked on a laugh at the corny dialogue, then badly done yet still violent shooting scene, Fake blood flying, when Mike shot up looking green and ran out of the theater.

The remaining trio followed shortly after, Jake and Alex both trying not to snicker at the sound of the blond vomiting in the bathroom. "What a Marshmallow" Alex snorted and started to laugh Jacob continued, "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach, someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." Alex decided to give the pair a little space when Jake took Bella's hand and she pulled away.

Alex made his way over to the concession stand and ordered himself a bottle of water, watching from a safe distance. He smiled a bit when Bella leaned her head on Jake's shoulder, then his eyes widened in surprise.

Mike walked over interrupting their moment they spoke for a moment and Jake got up to stand threateningly In front of the blond. Something was wrong Jake was always level headed; Alex doubted anything Mike could have said would have _normally_ provoked this kind of reaction. Alex made his way back over and took in Jake's slightly shaking form and the growl in his voice. It all came together when Bella tried to calm him down putting one hand on his chest and grabbing his hand with her free one… "Jake you're really hot, like you feel like you have a fever, Are You okay?"

Jake looked down at Bella still shaking and Alex stepped up grabbing his best friends other arm, and getting in between him and Mike. Alex let his eyes bleed gold and he stared Jake down, "Calm down."

Jake's eyes widened a bit and he stared at Alex a little fear creeping into his voice, "I-I can't, I don't know what's happening, I- I've gotta go." Alex and Bella were pushed away as their best friend rushed out.

Bella grabbed her brother's hand, worry and confusion painted across her face, and Alex squeezed hers in return. "Jake'll be fine…"

* * *

><p>Bella called Jake every day for a week. Alex felt guilty but couldn't tell Bella about the Quileute shifters. They were keeping his secret so he had to keep theirs, but that didn't mean he wouldn't drop clues or let her figure it out on her own. Saturday, just after Charlie left to go fishing with Harry Clearwater, Bella finally snapped, she stomped out of the house and into the pouring rain without a care, getting in her truck sopping wet and driving down to the Rez to confront their AWOL best friend. Alex let her go with out a word.<p>

When she got back she was in tears. Alex wordlessly wrapped her in his arms, "Lex, he Knows. H-he knows about the Cullens. He was angry with me… I think Sam did s-something to him." Her brother just shushed her and squeezed her tighter.

Bella left without a word about an hour later and again Alex let her go, she needed some space and some time to think. A couple hours later Bella came tearing through the house a wild look in her eyes. She bolted up two both flights of stairs and tackled her brother onto his bed as soon as she saw him.

Alex held her, shushing her and stroking her hair. She was shaking like a leaf. "Alex, Laurent" She paused inhaling deeply to steady her voice and Alex growled deep in his chest at the Vampires name, He had been told about the James Incident. "Laurent, He was in the meadow! He was gonna kill me, and then there were these HUGE wolves they came out of the forest, and attacked him! Alex do you think they were werewolves?"

Alex growled loudly this time, "I'm more concerned with the Vampire that tried to kill you! Bella what were you doing out in the forest by yourself?"

Bella recoiled a bit, "I- I was looking for our meadow, the one Edward t-took me to on our f-first Date…"

Alex sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He glanced over at the retreating sun through his window and pushed Bella up. "Go take a shower and go to bed." Bella nodded lightly and headed back down stairs.

Alex glanced out his window when he heard a faint tapping he smiled a bit when he saw Jake throwing pebbles at his sister's window. When Bella opened it Jake climbed up the tree and through the window, into her room. Alex's smile dimmed, he hoped this went well, he missed his best friend.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella stormed down the stairs fully dressed, past Alex who was sitting half dressed in the kitchen eating his breakfast, and towards the front door. Alex got up to follow her, "Bella, Bella what's wrong?"<p>

Bella turned on him fury burning in her eyes, and she shoved him. "You knew! How could you not tell me! How could you let them do this to him, isn't he your best friend and what's worse is that you lied to me about it! _ME_!" She shoved him again and he tripped back stumbling onto the stairs.

Alex stared after his furious twin for a good minute after she slammed the door. He heard her truck start and pull away and that's when it hit him, she was gonna confront Sam! Alex jumped to his feet and ran back up the stairs taking them two or three at a time, rushing to pull on a shirt and grab the keys to his bike.

The ride seemed to take far too long and he cursed himself for letting Bella get a near ten minute head start. He pulled up just in time to see Bella yelling at a group of shirtless guys, his eyes widening in terror when she pulled back and slapped one of them across the face as hard as she could. Well Fuck. Alex slid his Bike to a stop, dropped his bag and took off running, praying he would reach them before the angry man shifted. No such luck.

The guy shifted and Jake jumped over the railing of his back porch, running towards his Pack, Jake shifted as well and ran to protect Bella, ignoring her yells for him to run, but he wasn't fast enough. The angry grey wolf leapt for Bella and Alex jumped as well shifting and side-swiping the other wolf mid air.

They landed in a snarling, snapping pile of fur. The grey wolf kicked Alex off and rolled away, Alex stumbled to his feet still snarling, positioning himself between the other wolf and Bella. Jake stood right behind him still protectively in front of Bella, but staring at his best friend in shock.

The grey wolf shook himself and got to his feet a growl ripping from his throat, Gold eyes focusing in on the smaller dark-brown wolf. Eyes finally met and the growling immediately ceased, catching in both wolves throats. Alex stared in total shock as he felt everything around him fall away, the men shouting around them, Jake staring, Bella yelling… nothing but the other wolf. Grey fur and gold eyes.

Then he felt another presence in his mind, faint at first, then stronger, **'you? You're my imprint?'** the new voice shouted in his head, sounding confused and shocked.

Alex flinched slightly and his ears folded against his head, then he cocked his head and let his thoughts flow across the new link, **'imprint? What's that?' **The other wolf's eyes widened and he took a step forward, Alex feeling that unfamiliar pull again, did the same.

'**You're my mate.'** Was the soft response.

Alex's large golden eyes widened as well and he sat down in shock. **'That's what that pull is?' **

The other wolf sat as well shock flowing across the new bond. **'You feel it too?' **

Alex nodded, **'I'm Alex Swan.'**

'**Paul Lahote.'** The pair seemed to become aware of their surroundings then, everybody watching them in confusion. Alex blushed under his fur and ran over to his bag. He snatched it up and ran into the trees, emerging moments later in loose black sweatpants. The other two shifted wolves seemed to get the idea and did the same after retrieving the necessary clothes.

Jake emerged from the trees first in cut off jean shorts then Paul in black gym shorts. Alex helped Bella to her feet and got smacked upside the head for his efforts. "What the hell were you thinking jumping in and attacking like that He's twice you're size!"

Most of the shifters snorted and laughed, as Alex cowered away from his sister's wrath. Sam watched everything carefully, the way the fight stopped so suddenly, the way Paul stepped forward and bit back a whine when Bella smacked her brother, how Alex's eyes shifted to Paul automatically when he heard the whine. Then of course how wolf-Paul's eyes had dragged over Alex's tattooed and scared torso when he had emerged from the trees in nothing but sweat pants "I think it's time to go to Emily's."

The laughter stopped and Jared and Embry whooped taking off in the direction of the house, Jake following with a still irate Bella in tow, leaving Alex with Sam and Paul. Sam looked at the pair, who unconsciously moved closer to one another when the alpha stepped closer, Paul stepping slightly in front of his new mate not sure how Sam was going to react.

Sam noticed this and put up a calming hand, his hunch re-assured. "I'm not going to hurt your mate Paul."

Said Wolf stiffened and Alex snorted crossing his arms, "Like you could…" Sam gave him an un-amused glare and Paul glanced at his mate over his shoulder a smirk pulling at his mouth.

Sam continued, "As you've probably guessed, this isn't how the imprinting process usually works. For one you both imprinted, and two your both male. The first I can sort of understand, the second however…"

Alex looked down, "It's 'cuz I'm a submissive, its part of Werewolf culture. I doubt it happens with shifters, but I was bitten. Kinda like how ya'll matured really fast and heal, being bitten alters the body, I can shift at will, heal, and have a destined mate," he paused here and glanced at Paul then Sam, "I can't Control my change on the full moon, and once I hit my physical maturity I basically stop aging. I also won't ever get as big as a dominant werewolf and there's about a twenty percent chance I can carry a litter…" the last part Alex said very fast, hoping the larger wolves would miss it. They didn't.

Paul stared at his small mate in shock and Sam cleared his throat. "We should probably get to Emily's, your sister is probably being harassed…" Alex nodded and Paul took a moment to shake himself out of his shock before nodding as well and following his mate and alpha.

* * *

><p>When they got to Emily's Paul leaned down and whispered into Alex's ear "Don't stare Sam doesn't like it," Alex nodded. When they entered the house a pretty girl with a scarred right cheek was immediately scooped into Sam's arms and kissed on either cheek, she laughed lightly and Sam set her back down. She turned to the pair still in the doorway and her eyes widened as she took in Alex and then Paul who had not so subtly laced their fingers together when the room full of wolves had turned to watch them come in.<p>

She walked over and pulled Alex into a hug. "I'm so glad to have another Imprintee in the house," the room went dead silent, it was quickly broken by Bella though, who jumped up and squealed loudly. The whole Imprinting thing had already been explained to her when she had asked about Sam and Emily.

She rushed over to her brother and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy for you Lex!" Then she glanced up and Paul "I'm sorry I slapped you," Then her eyes turned deadly serious, "You better take care of my brother!"

Paul nodded dumbly and Alex blushed. "Bella…" He groaned and pushed at his sister whose arms were still locked tightly around him, she let go and he glanced around gauging the others reactions, Embry was just grinning at them, while the other wolf whose name he hadn't caught(Jared), was snickering at Paul's dumfounded expression. Jake however was glaring.

Alex flinched when his best friend stood abruptly and stalked out the door shoving his shoulder into Paul's as he passed. Paul growled but Alex grabbed his arm to keep him from going after Jake. "I gotta go talk to him." Paul seemed to fight with himself internally for a long moment before he nodded and let Alex go after, his best friend.

"Jake?" the taller teen spun around and glared.

"I can't believe you. You knew what was wrong with me, Why didn't you…" He growled and then sighed changing the direction of his questions. "When did it happen?"

Alex looked down as Jake stalked towards him, "two weeks before I moved in with Charlie and Bella, I was bitten. Bella chains me up and barricades me in my room on full moons." Alex chanced a look up at his friend and saw the anger and worry battling it out on his face.

"Why?"

"I can't control myself; I don't want to hurt anyone. I'd never be able forgive myself if I killed someone or turned them into _this_ without their consent."

The last of Jake's anger seemed to melt away after that and he pulled Alex into a hug. When he let go he grinned down at Alex, "So Paul huh, I didn't know you were a fairy. " Jacob mocked in a teasing voice, a big grin in place.

Alex's eyes widened, "You Ass!" And he lunged at his friend chasing him all the way back to the house, before finally managing to tackle him on the front lawn. They wrestled and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the other wolves in the house.

They all jumped up and let out loud canine noises of excitement, before running outside to join in the play. Bella and Emily walked out as well, laughing at the wolves' puppy-like antics as they tackled, wrestled and rolled in the wet grass.

* * *

><p>The Swan twins stayed with the Pack for dinner, Alex being invited to join in patrols in the future (this being his informal invite to join the Pack) and then were escorted back to Bella's truck by Paul and Jake. Paul easily lifted Alex's bike into the truck bed and then hopped in after it, Alex following as Bella and Jake climbed into the cab.<p>

Alex sat In between Paul's legs and leaned into his chest. Paul looked down at him in surprise, "'m cold…"

Paul's brow furrowed and he wrapped his arms around his mate and for the first time realized that the smaller wolf was only about half the heat that he should be. "Why aren't you warmer?" He squeezed a little tighter as Alex settled back in to the warmth with a content sigh.

"Unlike you my body didn't jump to full maturity in a month, I'll age normally until I'm about twenty-ish. I won't be at full body heat till then."

Paul nodded, "So, what do you think about this whole imprint thing…"

Paul had a nervous edge to his voice and Alex half turned in his mate's arms giving him an incredulous look. Brown eyes shifted down to avoid meeting hazel, Alex just leaned in and kissed Paul on the cheek. The bigger wolf's face turned red and the previously averted eyes made contact. "It's just as impossible for me to reject you as it is for you to reject me, idiot." He lightly smacked Paul upside the head.

Paul let out a growly huff and tugged Alex back to sit against him again and buried his nose in Alex's hair inhaling the faint smell of smoke that mixed with his natural, warm sugary scent, a grin pulling the corners of his mouth. Alex just sighed and relaxed deeper into the warm embrace. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…._

**A/N:**_ Bella gets left on her own and starts to get bad again, She cliff jumps and Alice comes back Alex and Jake may fight. This Chapter is gonna focus more on what happens in forks while Bella is away. Maybe some wolfie cuddles and yes that's right it's been decided Paul is the one! Whoop! VOTING STILL OPEN!_

**Chapter 6**

Bella stared down at the water, Edward's voice whispering in her ears, begging her not to jump. She shook her head; "You wanted me to be human," Bella unzipped her jacket, "Watch me." She dropped her Jacket and pulled off her bracelets and rings.

'_Please for me,'_ was whispered.

"You won't stay with me any other way." Bella looked over the edge.

'_Bella Please…' _she jumped.

The water was freezing and rough, she forced her head above the angrily lapping waves gasping, turning just in time to see a wave come crashing over her. She tried to breach the surface only to be pushed down again.

Bella opened her eyes underwater and saw flowing copper hair and what looked like a body swimming towards her. She panicked releasing her air and flinging herself backwards into the cliff face, then everything went dark and she could finally see him.

* * *

><p>Bella gasped and spit out water, looking up and seeing Jakes worried face. "Bella, can you hear me?"<p>

"Jake?" Bella blinked and she tried to clear the fog from the edges of her vision and mind. Jacob sighed in relief, and pulled her to sit up a bit.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I- I just wanted to see something…" she stuttered from the cold, and Jake sighed and looked up as Sam emerged from the forests edge.

"Get her home; I'm goin' to help out at Harry's place."

Bella looked up at Jake confused, "What happened at Harry's?"

Jake's expression darkened, "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack; Alex, Charlie and my dad are over at his place with his family."

"Is he Okay?"

Jacob looked down, "He's gone. Come on, I'll get you somethin dry and drive you home." He stood slowly and helped Bella to her feet.

* * *

><p>Jake and Bella sat in the truck, Jake driving and Bella shivering in one of his jackets. Jake glanced over, "Hey, a hundred an' eight degrees over here…" Bella smiled weakly and shifted closer, curling herself into Jacob's side.<p>

"Gods, My hands are freezin', It must be nice never getting cold."

Jacob grinned a little, "It's a wolf thing,"

Bella shook her head, "No it's not. It's a Jacob thing. You're just warm, like your own sun." she leaned her head on his shoulder and let her eyes slide closed in contentment.

Jake pulled up to the house and looked down at Bella. "This is better. Now that you know about me."

There was a pause so Bella spoke up, "But…?"

Jacob sighed, "You saw what happened to Emily. Sam got angry, lost it for just a split second… Em was just standing too close." He looked Bella in the eyes. "He will never be able to take that back... What if I get mad at you?"

Bella shook her head a bit wanting to believe that Jake couldn't do that, that it wasn't a possibility. But at the same time knowing that it was. Jake spoke again, "Sometimes… I feel like I'm gonna disappear."

Bella frowned and hugged Jake's arm, "You don't need me to tell you, but I always will. You're not gonna lose yourself, I won't let that happen."

Jake's face scrunched a bit, "How?"

Bella smiled, "I'll tell you all the time, how special you are."

Jakes eyes softened and he leaned forward like he wanted to kiss her, but Bella leaned back just the slightest bit and Jake let her with a sigh, looking out the windshield again. Bella leaned forward and pressed her face into his neck, "Thank you… for everything."

Then she pulled away and made to get out of the car. As soon as the door was open Jakes eyes widened "wait!" he leaned over and slammed the door closed. Bella looked at him with wide eyes. "There's a Vampire."

Bella's stared in surprise, eyes still wide. "How do you know?"

"I can smell it," Jake growled out as he started the truck back up, "I'm getting you out of here." Bella looked around in a slight panic, as if expecting that red haired demon to fly at her at any moment.

Then she caught sight of the familiar black car parked across the road. "Wait, that's Carlisle car!" Her eyes widened "they're here!" She jumped for the door without another thought or word, opening it and leaping out.

"Bella it's a trick! Stop, you gotta come with me!" He grabbed her arm when she was only half way to the door and she wheeled around with a growl in her throat.

She looked Jake dead in the eyes. "They won't hurt me!"

"If a Cullen is back here this is their territory, the treaty says we can only defend on our own lands! I can't protect you here."

"It's Okay, Okay? You don't have to!" Bella's eyes were frantic.

Jacob growled when Bella tugged away again, "You're about to cross a line…"

Bella looked between the house and Jacob, a pleading look covering her face. "Then don't draw one. Please?" Jake stared after Bella as she ran up the front steps and into the dark house. He Snarled and stomped over to the truck slamming the door shut angrily.

* * *

><p>Bella stood in the dark leaning against the door, for a moment to compose herself. When she turned around Alice was the first thing she saw. She jumped in surprise and then threw herself in to the petite vampire's arms. "Alice! Oh my gods!"<p>

"Bella?" the human girl pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I- I just can't, I can't believe you're actually here!"

"Would you like to explain to me how your alive?"

Bella stopped stuttering and stared at Alice in confusion, "What?"

"I saw a vision of you, you jumped off a cliff! Why the hell would you try to kill yourself? I mean what about Charlie, what about Alex, What abou-"

Bella interrupted the ranting vampire, "I didn't try to kill myself! I was cliff jumping, recreationally. It was f- fun." Alice stared for a moment longer and sighed in exasperation.

The girls sat on the living room couch, Bella drinking a mug of tea, and Alice continuing to scold her, "I have never met anyone so prone to life threatening idiocy…"

"d-did you tell h-him?" Alice sighed

"No he only calls in every few months; he says he wants to be alone." Bella looked down, eyes on her mug and Alice's face scrunched, "Bella what is that god awful wet dog smell?"

Bella glanced up in surprise, "Umm, that's probably me… or it's Jacob."

"Jacob who?"

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf…" Bella said hesitantly.

Alice sighed, "Bella werewolves are not good company to keep," Bella scowled a little, and Jacob made an appearance in the doorway.

"Speak for yourself," Alice got up from the couch to face Jacob, and he looked at Bella. "I had to see you were safe…"

Bella gave him a small smile, "I thought you couldn't protect me here…"

Jake's eyes never left Bella's, "guess I don't care."

Alice gave them both an offended look, "well I'm not gonna hurt her!"

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen; I'm talking about the other blood-sucker that's trying to kill Bella because of you."

"Victoria?" Alice looked to Bella for confirmation.

Bella nodded, "Yeah Victoria's been around…"

Alice shook her head lightly, "I didn't see her… I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either." Alice's head snapped around and she focused a full strength glare on Jacob, "I can't see past you and your pack of Mutt's!"

Jake glared, "Don't get me upset or thing are gonna get very ugly…"

Bella put herself in between them," no, stop, stop, stop. Ummm," Bella turned and gave Alice a pleading look.

Alice nodded delicately, "I'll give you a minute." She turned and walked to the door.

Bella stopped her panic creeping into her voice as her pixie-like friend approached the exit, "Hey, you're not g-going anywhere… you're gonna come back… right?"

Alice nodded lightly giving Jake a slightly annoyed look, "As soon as you put the dog out."

Jake looked down after Alice left, "is he…" He met Bella's eyes, "are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?"

Bella looked down and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "no, it's just Alice." She glanced back up and walked over to collect her mug, taking it to the kitchen. A glare building on her face, "and she can stay however long she likes."

Jake followed her, "Well are the rest coming back?"

Bella sighed and refused to meet her friend's eyes. "No, not that I know of, anything else?"

The shifter sighed "No, that's it."

Bella gave him a cold look, "well then you better run on back to Sam," She turned her back.

Jake just stared sadly at her back, "I've done it again… I keep breaking my promise."

Bella tuned back around and looked up at her best friend. "We don't have to do this to each other…"

"Yes we do." Jake stepped forward into Bella's personal space and she stepped back against the counter, "Bella, Que Quowle" He leaned down and Bella let him. Then the phone rang and Jacob pulled away with a low growl reaching over to answer it, "Swan residence, " Jakes expression darkened and he stepped away from Bella, "He's not here right now, he's arranging a funeral."

Jake slammed the phone back on the hook and Bella's eyes narrowed, "Who was that?"

"Always in the way." Jake growled and Bella felt dread start to coil in her gut.

"Jake who was that?" the shifter breathed heavily in anger and backed away as Bella advanced on him.

"Bella get back."

Bella turned when Alice rushed into the room, "Bella it's Edward, he thinks you're dead, Rosalie told him why I came here."

Bella turned on Jake, who looked very much like a cornered animal, "Why would you… why did't you let me speak to him?"

"He didn't ask for you!"

"I don't care!"

Alice grabbed Bella's shoulders, "Bella, He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

* * *

><p>Bella stormed out of the house bag in hand with Alice, Jake following behind. "He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?"<p>

Bella kept walking refusing to make eye contact with her supposed best friend, "Yeah, well im not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." She rounded the car and opened the door.

"What about your dad and Alex?"

"I'm eighteen, I'm legally free to go and I left a note for both of them." She got in the car and slammed her door shut.

Jake in a last ditch effort to make her stay leaned in Alice's window and stopped the little vampire momentarily from starting the car, "Please, Bella. Just... stay here. Not for Charlie or Alex. For me…"

Bella finally looked at Jake anger still burning in her eyes, "I gotta go."

Jake pulled back a bit, but tried one last time, "I'm begging you. Please."

"Bye Jacob."

The shifter finally pulled back and stepped away from the car. Alice looked at Bella ,who simply pulled on her seat belt with a hard stare plastered on her face, that clearly said 'DRIVE'. Alice nodded and started the car, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Jake slouched in a chair in Emily's kitchen, His head in his hands. The other wolves either standing or sitting, but all of them were staring at Jake. He had just explained what had transpired when he took Bella home: Bella running into the house, Alice, the phone call, and finally Bella leaving.<p>

He glanced up and his eyes automatically found Alex, the smaller wolf was glaring at him. His eyes glowing gold and his body shaking violently with barely contained rage. Jakes eyes widened a bit "Alex, I'm Sorr-"

The smaller wolf snapped. He launched himself at Jake faster than Paul could grab him to hold him back, "You Fucker, It's all your fault!" He tackled Jake out of his chair and pinned the shocked (considerably larger) shifter to the floor punching him across the face, at least twice before Paul managed to pull him off.

Alex snarled and thrashed against the restraining arms around him. "If you weren't such a jealous, insensitive, petulant brat and thought about the consequences of your actions before hand, Edward wouldn't think my sister is dead, and she wouldn't have had to fly half way across the fucking world to save his pathetic Emo ass! When are you gonna grow up Jacob, She loves him, more than she loves me, you, Charlie, or Renee and she's _never_ gonna pick _you_ over _him_."

The room was quiet and Jacob stared up at Alex who had finally stopped struggling in Paul's arms. "If the Volturi kill her, I won't ever forgive you Jacob. I'd rather have my sister as a Vampire then not at all. If you can't say the same then you clearly don't love her as much as you say you do." Everyone stared in stunned silence as Alex gently pulled out of Paul's arms and left the house without another word.

Paul followed shortly after, running to catch up to his trembling mate once he was out the door. When he caught up he slowly reached out and laced their finger together. Alex blinked up at him in surprise but didn't speak. He let Paul lead him to the beach, where they sat in the wet gravely sand; Alex leaned into Paul and released a shaky sigh. The shifter wrapped an arm around his mate's shoulders and tugged him closer. "I'm sure Bella will be fine."

Alex turned a vicious glare on his larger mate, "I don't even wanna think about Bella right now. I'm angry with her too, fer usin' Jake the way she did, She led him on fer months. He's young and still impressionable, no matter how old he looks. Now I don't doubt he loves her, but this whole love triangle thing is some seriously fucked up shit and she needs ta make up her mind."

Paul raised an eyebrow when his mate finished his mini-rant. "You done?" Alex huffed but nodded, Paul leaned over pressing a light kiss to the smaller wolf's mouth. Alex jumped slightly in surprise, before smiling and kissing back. Paul pulled away first, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Feel better?"

Alex nodded and smiled, "much." He leaned into the larger wolf. "So when are yah gonna come meet Charlie?" Alex literally had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when Paul froze completely. Alex turned and blinked his big 'innocent' hazel eyes at the larger wolf. "Well?"

Brown eyes widened and Paul did a spectacular impersonation of a dying goldfish. Alex did burst into laughter this time and Paul realized he'd been tricked. He turned red and jumped to his feet just as Alex managed to collect himself enough to make a break for it.

Paul chased him down the beach before tackling him into the sand and tickling him until Alex begged and pleaded for forgiveness, "Please! P-pleasse, I'm s-sorrry ," Paul leaned down and kissed his mate's panting lips and Alex attempted a smile. Paul helped the smaller wolf to his feet and they made their way back to Emily's, " Paul can yah gimme a ride home? I don't really want to run it tonight…" The large shifter grinned and nodded.

When they neared Paul's truck he snatched Alex up and slung him over his shoulder. The Bigger wolf just laughed when Alex smacked at his back and demanded that he be put down. The laughter stopped however when Alex sunk his teeth into the only thing he could reach, namely Paul's side. The dominant wolf let out a deep growl and slapped his squirming mate hard across the ass, making him yelp and go completely still.

Paul yanked open the door of his truck, flung Alex onto the bench like seat and crawled in after him. Alex stared up at his mate with wide gold eyes and whimpered in the back of his throat. "Paul?"

The bigger Wolf grinned down at him and then slammed their mouths together in a rough kiss, teeth nipping and tongues experimentally reaching out to taste. Paul pulled back and let his dazed mate push himself into a sitting position as he slid over to the driver's seat and started the truck, "Come on Lex, Charlie's got enough to worry about let's get you home."

Alex shook off the daze and glared at the other wolf as he clicked his seatbelt into place, "Ass…"

Paul shrugged, "Shouldn't 'ave bit me." Alex blushed and crossed his arms, stubbornly staring out his window for the remainder of the ride.

Alex looked up at the mostly dark house and then over at Paul, a low whine breaking from his throat. Paul tugged him over, a hand on the back of his neck and kissed him softly, first on the mouth then on the forehead.

Alex grinned up at the 'bad boy' shifter, "I wonder what the pack would think if they knew you were such a sap with your mate…" Paul growled and tugged his cheeky imprint in for another slightly harder kiss. When Paul released him he sighed and rested his forehead on the other wolf's shoulder, "stay?"

Paul sighed too, "I can't, Sam wants me for patrol tonight." Alex nodded, leaned slightly forward and pressed a light but lingering kiss to the side of his mate's neck before sliding over to the passenger door and getting out.

Alex looked back at Paul who was watching him in return and bit his bottom lip before meeting the other wolf's eyes. "Be careful, okay?"

Paul looked surprised for a moment before he let a soft smile grace his features; He nodded and Alex closed the door. Alex watched his mate pull away from the Swan residence and drive off in the general direction of the Rez before he turned and entered his house.

* * *

><p>Three fucking days. She was gone for <em>three<em> days, without a word. Bella was finally home and Alex was not speaking to her. It was Monday, and the first day back at school with the Cullen's. Bella came downstairs for breakfast and Alex silently finished his cereal and cleaned up his dishes.

He moved to the door slipping on his Jacket, grabbing his bag and saying good-bye to Charlie. Leaving for school on his bike without even acknowledging his sisters presence, Bella sighed and let her head thunk onto the table. Drawing Charlie's attention and prompting him to speak. "You know your brother and Jake got in a pretty bad fight while you were gone. Billy said Jake came home with a black eye and a busted lip. All I know is that your brother won't talk to him either."

Bella's head shot up, "what?" the thought of Jake and Alex fighting just seemed ridiculous for some reason…

Charlie shrugged and finished his coffee. "Gonna be late Bells," Bella looked up at the clock and nodded snatching the last piece of toast and an apple from the fruit bowl before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VOTING STILL OPEN!<em>**

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings:**__ Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…._

**A/N: **_okay so this is the beginning to eclipse. Alex is spending all his time at the Rez with Paul and the newly turned Seth and Leah. Things start to get better between the twins, until there is an accident that changes everything. But there is still major conflict between the newly returned Cullens and the wolf pack ._

**Chapter 7**

Edward and Bella Pulled up outside of the school and Edward glared out his window, "If I asked you to stay in the car and wait?" Bella stared at him and he got out closing his door and hearing Bella's a moment later. He looked over at her, "of course not…"

Bella and Edward headed over to the front steps where they met Jacob, The shifter turned subtly checking Bella over. "Charlie said you left town."

Bella nodded, "yeah I went to visit my mom, why?"

Edward scoffed and shook his head, "he's checking to see if you're still human."

Jacob scowled and glared at the bronze haired vampire, "I'm here to warn you, if your kind comes on our land again…"

Bella interrupted, "Wait what?" She looked between the two, her brown eyes demanding answers.

Jake actually looked surprised, "You didn't tell her?"

Edwards face closed off, "Just leave it alone Jacob."

Bella turned and looked at Edward, "Tell me what?"

Edward sighed, "Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding…"

Bella interrupted turning and fixing her glare on Jake, She grabbed his arm forcing his attention from Edward to her, "Jake, Is Paul alright?"

Jake blinked at her in surprise, "Why?"

Bella Glared harder, "He's my brother's mate. Now is he okay?"

Jake nodded, and turned his attention back to the leech. "Did you lie to get her out of town too?"

Edward stepped into Jacob's personal space, "Leave, Now."

Jake didn't back down, "She has a right to know, she is the one the red head wants."

Bella stepped up to the other two, "Victoria?" she stared at the two before focusing on her boyfriend, "Alice's Vision!"

Edward looked down at her, "I was just trying to protect you,"

Bella gave him a hard look, "By Lying to me?" Edward Looked away. "Okay we're gonna talk about this but," she turned back to Jake, "You, why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

"I had nothing to say…"Jake turned away and made his way over to his bike and Bella ran after him.

"Well I have tons!" Edward grabbed her arm to stop her, and she turned back to look at him. "Edward you have to trust me."

"I do trust you; it's him I don't trust."

Bella sighed and walked over to Jake anyway, climbing onto his bike behind him. Jacob grinned and handed Bella his helmet, "Hey lose the grin Jake, we're just going for a ride."

The grin didn't fade "Hold on tight,"

* * *

><p>Bella hesitated when they pulled up outside Emily's, "I dunno if this is a good idea…" Jake parked the bike and Jared, Embry, Quil, Paul and Alex Rushed out. Bella Couldn't Help the smile that came over her face when they all smiled at her, even her brother.<p>

She looked at Quil, "Quil you too?"

The newer wolf nodded with a grin "Yup finally made the pack."

Embry spoke up next, "I'm really glad you're here, maybe now we can finally get a break from Jakes Obsessive inner monologue…"

Paul laughed and playfully punched Jake, "Yeah, I wish Bella would call…"

Jared, "I wish Bella wouldn't call,"

Then Embry again followed by Quil, "Maybe I should call Bella,"

"Or, Maybe I should call Bella and then hang up!" the wolves including Alex snickered and laughed, Jake taking it in stride, Bella laughed a little too.

"Yeah okay you can shut up now…" Bella Looked up in surprise when pretty but scowling girl walked out and paused by the other shifters, "Bella this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter."

Bella nodded eyes widening slightly in recognition, "Hey, I'm really sorry about your dad…"

Leah's scowl deepened, "If you're here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave."

Everyone went quiet and Alex slipped away from Paul. "I'll go talk to her." he smiled gently at his sister and squeezed her hand as he passed her. Bella smiled lightly back.

Jake shrugged when Bella glanced back at him, "Fun isn't she? Alex is the only person she seems to like, so don't feel bad."

Bella smiled a bit , and looked up when she heard her name being called, Her smile widened when Emily ran down the steps a big smile on her face, "Bella, I was wondering when we'd be seeing your face around here again.

Emily hugged Bella and Bella hugged back a smile on her face. "It's good to see you."

Jake looked at Sam, "Sam we good?"

The Alpha wolf nodded with a smirk, "We're good she won't be getting through our lines anytime soon." All the other wolves whooped and cheered heading back inside.

* * *

><p>Alex caught up to Leah and took her hand, pulling her into a hug; He had spent a lot of time with her and her brother after their Fathers death and even more since they joined the pack. "Lee come on I know you don't like anyone but she is my sister, can't you at least be civil?" Leah growled softly but nodded against her friends shoulder, letting out a hefty sigh. "Uh oh I know that sigh, what did Sam do now?"<p>

Leah pulled away slightly just holding the werewolf's hand, Alex was the closest thing she had to a best friend, he seemed to be the only person who didn't seem to let her prickly nature offend them. "Nothing, I- I just hate watching them."

Alex nodded and squeezed her hand "Come on, lets go back."

* * *

><p>Alex grinned at his sister as they walked to his Bike where it was parked in front of Emily's, "So you're not mad at me anymore?"<p>

Alex hugged his Sister with one arm as they walked. "I couldn't stay mad at you forever, Bells. I'm surprised I managed for a whole month…"

Bella nodded and squeezed her twin back relief flooding through her. She slipped on her brothers rarely used helmet as Alex started the bike and they took off for home.

Charlie was surprised when Bella and Alex walked in together, "So you weren't with Edward then?"

Bella shook her head, "I was with Jake, and Alex." Alex was stiff but nodded as well.

There was a knock at the door Charlie raised an eye brow, "I'll just… yeah." He turned and walked back into the kitchen. As soon as he left Bella opened the door.

Edward stood on the porch, eyes Black, "Do you understand how worried I've been?"

Alex twitched, his eyes flicking towards the stairs, but not wanting to leave his sister with her hungry boyfriend. "I was perfectly safe…"

"I almost Broke the treaty to make sure of- " Edwards speech broke of as he caught the same scent that Alex had the moment he entered the house.

Bella Blinked and started to pull off her jacket, "I'm sorry I know I smell like dog…"

"No something's wrong," Bella stepped aside to let him in.

Alex nodded."There was a leech in the house."

Both looked at him and the supernatural pair rushed up the stairs and following the scent to Bella's room.

Alex growled as Edward moved around the room following everything the mystery leech had touched, Bella coming up shortly after them. "Guys? What's wrong?"

Alex and Edward both looked over at her, "someone was in here."

* * *

><p>Edward took Bella back to the Cullens while Alex went to the Rez to report to Sam.<p>

Bella and Alice sat together on the sofa while the others stood around the room, waiting for Emmett and Jasper to return.

Carlisle spoke first, "Who is it, someone we know?"

Edward shook his head, "no, it's a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested, but Rose shook her head.

"A nomad wouldn't have left Charlie alive."

Jasper walked in with Emmett, adding his own information. "The scent Disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house."

Carlisle sighed, "somebody is orchestrating this."

"Victoria?" Bella asked

Alice blinked and shook her head "No, I would have seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi."

Alice shook her head at that too, "I don't think it's the Volturi either… I've been watching Aro's decisions too."

"So we'll keep looking." Emmett growled.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle added.

Rosalie blinked up at the coven leader, "Another protection detail?"

"Rosie." Carlisle gave her a disapproving look.

But Bella shook her head, "No, she's right. You can't protect me, and my dad, and search for the intruder."

"And search for Victoria." Rose added politely.

Bella nodded "And keep yourselves fed."

Edward glared, "I'm not leaving you here defenseless."

Bella glared back, "Well I'm not gonna let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have…"

"No."

"Edward don't be so stubborn. Besides it's not like I'd be all alone with the shifters, Alex would be there, He'd never let them hurt me." Bella glared and none of the Cullens could find a way to argue with that. So with that, Edward was once again out voted.

* * *

><p>Bella got out of the Volvo with Edward. The vampire glared over at the shirtless Jacob leaning on the bumper of the Rabbit, Jake was picking her up since Alex was already at the Rez from the night before. He had run patrols all night with Paul, Leah, and Embry, and then crashed on the couch at Emily's. "Doesn't he own a shirt?"<p>

Bella smiled lightly glancing over at Jake. "I'm good here, you should go."

Edward shook his head, "I'm not going to be gone long."

Bella smiled up at him. "Don't rush, you need to hunt." Edward leaned down and kissed her suddenly, when he pulled back, Bella cracked a smile. "Okay maybe rush a little…" then she turned and walked over to Jake who greeted her with a grin.

"Hey beautiful,"

Bella smiled and hugged him, "hey"

Edward drove off and the remaining pair went to get in the Rabbit, "So what do you wanna do today? Bike, hike, just hang? Your call, but we're goin to a party tonight."

* * *

><p>"You sure this is okay? I hate being a party crasher..."<p>

"Technically you're a council meeting crasher…"

"Okay I should not be here" Bella glanced over at the bonfire.

Jake grinned over at Bella, "Don't worry Alex is here too, you're part of this, you deserve to know the history behind everything going on around you…"

Bella nodded and looked up when an adorable younger teen ran up calling Jake's name. Jake smiled at him "Hey."

"It's about time you got here, Paul's been hooverin' the grub, but I saved you some burgers."

Jake grinned at the young shifter, "Good lookin' out bro," he turned to Bella. "Bella this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's Brother, the newest member of the pack." Bella and Seth shook hands.

"Newest, bestest, brightest…"

Jake cut the younger wolf of pulling him into a playful headlock, "And the slowest."

There was a high pitched whistle and Seth's head shot up like that of an excited puppy "Come on Your dad's about to start," He ran over and sat with his sister, Jake and Bella following.

Jake sat near Paul on the log bench so Bella could sit with her brother, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground between Paul's legs. Alex grinned at his sister when she sat down and leaned his head against his mate's thigh, Paul's hand automatically coming up and threading fingers through dark messy hair while he continued his conversation with Jared.

Bella smiled at her brother and his mate's unconscious, but still adorable actions. Then turned and faced Billy Black across the fire as he called for attention.

"The Quileute's have been a small tribe from the beginning... But we have always had magic in our blood." All the shifters plus Bella and Alex listened, mesmerized, their attention completely on Billy as if his very voice was commanding it. "We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters who could transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe."

Bella absorbed the story imagining the whole thing in her mind… "One day two Quileute warriors wandered towards a forest clearing, when they emerged from the trees they were horrified to find a creature bent over two lifeless tribe girls. This creature's eyes were blood-red, feral, it looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice... The two warriors phased into wolves and charged the vampire, fighting bravely. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart... but only fire would completely destroy it."

Jake glanced over at Bella, trying to gauge her reaction. She looked somber almost… "They lived in fear that the cold Man was not alone. They were right. She took her vengeance on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's third Wife could see he would lose... "

Billy looks at Bella as he continues, "The Third Wife was no magical being, with no special power but one; courage. She picked up her son's knife and thrust it through her stomach, The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains - the cold Ones... Our magic awakens only when they come near. And we sense it now; feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready. All of us."

* * *

><p>Bella stormed furiously into Alex's room, her hand wrapped in bandages. Alex sat up from his lying position on his bed, dropping the book of Quileute Legend's next to him. Bella joined him, climbing right into his lap and releasing a heavy sigh. Alex wound his arms around her, "Bella what is it?"<p>

"Jake kissed me" Alex's eyes widened. "And I punched him in the face. He brought me home and Edward was so angry…" Alex pet her hair and she sighed again. "I'm just so tired of them fighting."

Alex pushed her back lightly and got up from the bed pulling Bella along after him. They walked back downstairs and Alex grabbed Bella's car keys. That was when Bella pulled him to a stop, "What are you doing?"

Alex grinned, "We're going out, you need a little stress free fun."

Bella blinked in surprise, "B-but what about the ones watching the house?"

Alex grinned, "I'm the one watchin the house, Leah's guardin outside. As long as I'm with yah I'm doin my job."

Bella didn't get a chance to say another word as he dragged her out to her truck and practically flung her in, pulling out of the drive and heading in the direction of Port Angeles.

* * *

><p>Bella stared at the Dance club with a clearly skeptical look on her face. "Alex I don't know…"<p>

"Nope we're doin this." He grabbed her arm and dragged her in, flashing their ID's at the Bouncer on the way.

Bella looked around at the flashing lights and writhing bodies, she could barely hear her own thoughts over the pounding techno music… she loved it. She could practically feel the her previous stress melt away. "Alex this is Great!"

Alex Laughed, "I knew You would Love it, Come on Lets go dance!" Bella Hesitated, Alex tugged her arm and she followed reluctantly. "Bella trust me, this kinda dancing is easy. You just move however you want, follow the beat." Bella nodded and Alex led her out into the mass of flailing bodies.

She took a moment to watch the others around her before trying it herself. Alex was right it was easy, not to mention FUN.

* * *

><p>It had to be at least Three in the morning by the time they stumbled out to Bella's truck, Laughing. Their heads were buzzing from adrenalin and exhaustion. Alex pulled open the driver's door and climbed in Bella doing the same on the other side of the cab.<p>

They pulled away from the parking lot, music in the tuck cranked up as loud as it would go. They both Laughed and sang along, they came up on an intersection and the light turned green. Alex pressed the gas without a second thought, at least until Bella screamed. Alex looked to his right just in time to see another truck come barreling into the passenger side of theirs, flinging them both around the Cab like rag dolls, glass flew everywhere as Windows shattered. Alex's head smacked into something and everything went dark.

Alex blinked his gold eyes open and looked around in confusion, blood, glass, shards of Metal. BELLA! He tried to move and hissed in pain, clutching at his chest, broken ribs. He looked around again and finally found Bella. She was slumped over, one arm twisted at an odd angle and a leg pinned against the crushed passenger door and Gods there was blood everywhere. Too much blood. Alex tugged at Bella's normal arm and pulled her closer, her leg coming un-pinned and pulling free to show a mess of bloody gashes, Alex listened hard, trying to hear Bella's heartbeat.

There! It was faint, way too weak. Alex began to panic Bella would never make it until the paramedics came, and if she did she definitely wouldn't survive long enough for Carlisle to turn her. His sister was going to die… Unless… She would probably hate him forever, But at least she Would live long enough to hate him at all.

Alex moaned in pain as he half shifted, aggravating his already injured body, and pulled his sister closer. He leaned down and sank his fangs into the thigh of his twin's mutilated leg. He held on, sinking his fangs as deep as they would go, for as long as he could and prayed that the infection would take.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Twins? **

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Twilight or its characters; I only own Alex and any changes I may make._

_**Warnings**__: Slash, cursing, violence, blood, maybe sex later on…._

**A/N:** _So A car Crash and the big change. Did the bite work in time? Will Bella hate Alex and how will the Cullens and the Wolves React. Graduation and the graduation Party_

**Chapter 8**

Alex sat in the hospital room chair, his head on the Covers of Bella's bed, she was bandaged and bruised but alive but she still hadn't woken up since the crash two days ago. Carlisle walked in with her newest CAT-scans and X-rays; He smiled encouragingly at the distraught werewolf. "She's all healed up Alex. She could wake up at any time."

Alex glanced over at the blond vampire and nodded standing up. "Where are you going?"

Alex blinked, as Edward walked in. "She's gonna hate me…"

Edward Shrugged "I don't see why. You gave her what she wanted, She won't grow old, that was the only reason she wanted to be turned so badly so soon. You probably just saved your sister's soul."

Alex chuckled humorlessly, "Out of everyone aside from Bella, I thought _you_ would be the most furious."

Edward just stared at the werewolf. "Why? She's still Bella, just tougher and she doesn't smell like food anymore." Bella groaned and three sets of eyes darted over to her.

Alex stepped back out of Bella's direct line of sight and waited for her to become coherent. Edward moved to her side and grabbed her hand. Bella's Brown eyes blinked open and momentarily flickered blue, she just lay there for a minute or two blinking, taking in her surroundings and trying to put together how she had gotten there. Then suddenly she shot up right, "Alex!"

She looked over at Edward and then saw Alex over his shoulder. She sagged in relief and reached out her free hand to him, He stared at it longingly but didn't budge from his spot by the door. "I'm so sorry, Bells." Alex dropped his head and didn't elaborate further.

Bella looked around in confusion before finally settling on Carlisle. "What Happened?"

The blond vampire stepped forward. "Two days ago, you and your brother were in a car accident," Bella nodded vaguely remembering that, but was still confused, she didn't feel like she'd just been in a car wreck, just a bit stiff. "The Ambulance was delayed getting there; Alex was brought in with head trauma, and two fractured and four broken ribs and multiple open wounds from broken glass. You, had severe head and brain trauma, five broken ribs, a dislocated and fractured arm and a crushed leg, not to extreme blood loss."

Bella Looked pale, she looked over at Alex who looked fine now and then down at herself. She stared in confusion. She was fine…

"But… I-I… Two days?" Carlisle nodded.

"We immediately had you move to our hospital and had you put in quarantine, I of course handled the paperwork."

Bella shook her head in confusion her eyes flashing blue again, Edward squeezed her hand and she shook herself, focusing on him. "Alex bit you, Bella. He woke up after the initial crash; you would have died before the Paramedics even got there if he hadn't." Bella looked back down at her healed body, and suddenly everything clicked. She was a werewolf. Edward was still holding her hand and he knew. Alex was standing by the door looking incredibly guilty and ready to bolt.

Bella smiled softly and reached her hand out to Alex again. This time Alex rushed over and took it. Bella squeezed her brother's hand, "so I'm a wolf?" Alex nodded, "Like you?" He nodded again and Bella paused in her questioning to absorb this, going over in her head what she new. She wouldn't age past her physical maturity, she would be faster, stronger, tougher and she would heal super fast….

"So basically I get what I wanted anyway without 'losing my soul' as Edward puts it?" Alex snorts and nods, Bella looked at Edward. "And your okay? Yah know with my furry little problem…"

Edward lets out a low chuckle, "You're still my Bella. You're just a little tougher now and your blood scent's mixed with your wolf scent so you don't smell like food anymore so Jasper should be happy as well." Bella smiled at his explanation.

"So I can turn into a wolf?" Alex shook his head.

"No you won't be able to shift until after your first full moon, which is in two and a half weeks. Until then you're basically a human who heals fast. You also won't be able to recognize your imprint until after you first moon."

Bella's smile dropped at that, "Imprint?" She shook her head wildly her eyes turning blue, "I don't want to imprint!"

Alex shushed her and squeezed her hand comfortingly, "Bella, Bella calm down. Not every wolf imprints! And not every imprint has to be the kind of relationship I have with Paul or Sam has with Emily…" Bella calmed at that. She nodded slowly and flopped back on her bed eyes closed.

"Oh by the way, Graduation is today, so you need to get up." Bella's eyes snapped open and she glared at the other creatures in the room.

* * *

><p>Alice's Graduation Party was fantastic, Bella smiled and laughed with Jessica and Angela. "We're really glad you're okay Bella we heard about that accident, you're so lucky!" Bella nodded and Angela squealed about how much she loved the song that had just come on, dragging Jess off to dance. Bella smiled at her friends and turned around just in time to see Paul, Jake, Quil, and Embry wander into the house; they caught sight of Bella and walked over. "Alex is over in the other room, last I saw he was dancing with Alice." Paul nodded and walked off in search of his mate. Bella turned to Jake, who was still flanked by Quil and Embry. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Jake shrugged, "you invited me remember?"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "was my right hook to subtle for you, that was me un-inviting you. I could always do it again; the message would probably stick this time." Bella's eyes flashed blue and Jake smirked.

"Yeah we heard." Then he sighed "Look Bella I'm sorry, about the Kiss and your hand… I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was really just me being an ass. I'm really sorry." He looked at Bella and she smiled a little. "I brought you something, a graduation present." Jake pulled out a chain bracelet with a wooden wolf charm hanging from it, "I made it myself."

Bella smiled and took the bracelet, "Wow, you made this?" Jake nodded. "It's really pretty, thank you." she looked up from clasping it to see Alice freeze and space out over Jake's shoulder. "I'll be right back…" She rushed over to the pixie like Vampire, "Alice? What did you see?"

"The decision's been made." Alice looked slightly panicked.

Jake came up behind Bella, "What's going on?"

"You're not going to Seattle…" Bella assumed.

Alice shook her head lightly, "No, they're coming here."

* * *

><p>Bella and Jake went about gathering every one into one room, so Alice could explain. "They're coming in four days."<p>

Carlisle Paced, "This could turn into a blood bath."

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

Alice shook her head, "I didn't see anyone I recognized." She paused bringing a specific face to mind, "Maybe one…"

She looked at Edward for confirmation, he nodded. "I know his face… he's local. Riley Biers, he didn't start this…"

Alice shrugged delicately, "who did is staying out of the action."

Carlisle looked up, "they must be playing with the blind spots in your vision."

Jasper spoke up then catching everyone's attention, "by the way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town…"

Jake interrupted, "Hold up, what damn army?"

Carlisle answered "New-borns, our kind."

"What are they after?" Embry asked looking around at the rooms other occupants.

"They were passing around Bella's scent, a red blouse." Alex growled and stepped closer to his sister, Paul following the movement automatically.

Jake's eyes narrowed, "They're after Bella, what the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight…" Carlisle looked serious as he made eye contact with Jake, "With lives lost."

Jake glanced over at his pack mates who all stared back with serious looks on their faces, "Alright, we're in."

Bella glared at Jake, "No, you'd get yourselves killed! No way." Her eyes turned blue.

Jake stared her down, "I wasn't asking for permission."

Bella switched her agitated blue gaze to Edward, "Edward…"

The bronze haired vampire stared at Jake for a long moment and then glanced down at Bella, "It means more protection for you."Bella released a furious growl and crossed her arms looking away from her vampire.

Carlisle looked a Jacob, "Jacob do you think Sam would agree to an… _understanding_?

"As long as we get to kill some vampires…" Jake nodded.

"Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, "they would give us the numbers…the new-borns won't even know they exist, that'll give us an edge."

Carlisle stood, "We'll need to coordinate."

Bella jumped to her feet, "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt!"

Carlisle gave Bella a look and she quieted, "We'll all need some training. Fighting new-borns requires Knowledge that Jasper has, you're welcome to join us."

Jake nodded and stepped forward, "Alright name the time and place."

"Jake, you don't know what you're getting yourself into…"

Jake gave Bella a serious look, "Bella this is what wolves do. You should be happy, look at us working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Bella's blue eyes welled up in her frustration; she turned and stormed out of the room before any traitorous tears could fall.

* * *

><p>Bella and Edward drove up in the Jeep just as Emmett got up from Jasper flinging him through the air. The Shifters arriving only moments later all in wolf form, including Alex.<p>

Paul looked at the large group of vampires and growled lightly, Alex nipping his shoulder in reprimand. **'Behave.'**

The gray wolf glanced down at his mate and huffed, **'Fine.'**

Edward spoke to Carlisle, "They don't trust us enough to be in their Human forms."

Carlisle nodded, "they came that's what matters. Will you translate?" Edward nodded.

"Welcome, Jasper has experience with new-borns; he can teach us how to defeat them."

Sam flicked his ears forward and growled. "He wants to know how they differ from us."

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in the first several months of this life."

Carlisle nodded to Jasper who stepped forward to take over explanations. "Carlisle right, that's why they are created, a new-born army doesn't need thousands like a human army, no human army could stand against them." Jasper paused and Sam growled loudly.

"Now the two most important things to remember are: first never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. The second… never go for the obvious kill, they'll be expecting that and you will lose."

The rest of the afternoon was spent training and giving demonstrations. Jake moved over to Bella, in his wolf form and leaned into her lightly, "Some of you are gonna get hurt," Jake turned his huge head to look at her, "Some of you could get killed, Because of me." Jake wrinkled his nose and gave a grunt, turning back at the sparring Vampires. "It's gonna be a hundred times worse than this, Right?" Jake ducked his head and Bella scratched his ears, pulling a growling purr from the russet wolf's throat.

Edward approached and Jake pulled back he looked at them both and released a small growl. Then turned and left the clearing with his pack. Bella looked confused and Edward spoke up, "Done for the day."

* * *

><p>Bella watched as Jasper walked in her general direction. "Jasper," the blond vampire turned to look at her. "Is there anything I can do to help?"<p>

Jaspers eyes widened slightly, "Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns; their hunting instincts will take over, drive them crazy."

Bella nodded eyes flashing blue in her determination "Good. I'm glad. How do you know so much about all this?"

Jasper looked momentarily uncomfortable then took in Bella's innocently curious expression, "I didn't have quite the same... fine upbringing as my adopted siblings." Jasper, hoping to end the conversation with that starts to move away, but Bella jumps off the jeep following him. The southern blond pauses, again taking in her inquiring look. Then he slowly rolls up a sleeve presenting his scarred arm to Bella's inquisitive blue eyes.

"Those are bites. Like mine." Her eyes are wide and her hand mechanically moves to the scar on her opposite wrist.

Jasper nodded lightly, "Battle scars. All the training the Confederate army gave me was useless against newborns. Still, I never lost a fight…"

Bella's eyes stayed wide as she continued with her questions, thrilled to finally be learning about the distant blond, "This was during the civil war?"

Jasper nodded as he starts to walk, Bella following at his side. "I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real combat, until..."

Bella raised an eyebrow "Until..."

Jasper clenched his teeth, "I crossed paths with a certain immortal. Maria… I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children... When I saw her... Three of them actually, in frayed dresses and bare feet. Their beauty was overwhelming."

Jasper smirks at Bella lightly, "Southern Gentlemen that I was, I immediately offered her aid. She asked my name and then told me that she hoped I survived."

Bella sits on a nearby log and Prompts the blond to continue, "Maria was creating an army?"

"I became her second in command. Back then, armies were common in the South. There were constant... brutal battles for territory... Maria won every battle. She was smart and careful and she had me. My ability to control emotions served her well."

Jaspers face saddened slightly, "I trained her newborns, an endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year… It was my job to dispose of them."

Bella's eyes widened and she felt pity well up, sadness for Jaspers predicament. "I could feel... everything they felt." Suddenly Alice appeared holding Jasper's hand as he finished his tale, " I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was just her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way... Until I found Alice, she'd seen me coming, of course."

Alice laughed her bell like laugh and smiled sweetly at her mate, "Kept me waiting long enough."

Jasper tipped his head, "My apologies, Ma'am." Bella smiled at the pair and Jasper looked back at her. "I don't know what I'd have become without her."

Alice wrapped her tiny arms around her mate from behind. "Ssh. you'll never have to be that again." Alice kissed him delicately. Bella just smiled softly at the pair of loving vampires.

* * *

><p><em>~Bella is back in the field, only now she's alone. She looks around and sees Jasper in front of her. Then Maria appears next to him whispers seductively into his ear. Bella couldn't hear what was being said. But she felt her panic begin to build when Jaspers eyes bled from amber to scarlet, thirsty, crazed... Suddenly it's no longer Maria next to him but Victoria, And this time Bella Hears the whispers, "Kill her Jasper, do it, I love you." Jasper hissed softly the launched at Bella arms out- ~<em>

Bella jolted awake and Edward stared down at her in surprise, "Bella?"

"The intruder, the newborns army. They're all her puppets." Edward gave her a confused look "Victoria!"

Edward shook his head slightly, "...Alice would have seen Victoria's decision to make an army."

"Unless she's hiding behind them. Letting someone else decide, maybe she found out how Alice's visions work."

* * *

><p>Bella's eyes flashed, "I'm not gonna hide while you're out taking all the risks for me."<p>

Edward turned to her with a sigh, "If it's Victoria involved I need to keep you as far from the fight as possible."

"But Jasper said I could be of help!"

"We won't need your help, with the wolves involved it's an easy win. The rest of us aren't gonna have enough to do…"

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Okay either it's so dangerous I have to hide, or so easy your gonna get sidelined, which is it?"

Edward huffed, "It's dangerous for you, easy for us."

Bella sighed in frustration and slid in front of Edward. "Well I think it's dangerous for us to be apart. How many times do we have to prove that? I'll be worried, you'll be worried, and we'll both be more vulnerable…"

Edward looked down for a moment before meeting Bella's flickering eyes, "Okay, you're right…"

"So I'm coming with you."

Edward frowned, "no, we both stay away together."

Bella shook her head vehemently, "I can't make you choose between me and your family…"

Edward took her hand and looked in her eyes, "The only way I can protect you is to be with you."

Bella sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked over to Bella and Edward, "You're not fighting? What you pull a muscle or something?"<p>

Bella scowled, "he's doing it for me. Okay?"

Jake shrugged, "Whatever. Just tell me the plan."

Jasper stepped forward slightly, "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it need to end here."

Bella nodded and stepped in, "Edward and I are going to a campsite. But even If the carries me, they'll pick up our scents."

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Edward stated blandly.

Jake glared "Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks…"

Bella fought the urge to facepalm. "He means, your scent will mask mine if you carry-"

"Done." Jake smirked.

Edward glanced at Jasper, "This is a bad idea…"

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his ... odor."

Bella just rolled her eyes at the vampires, "Let's just test it."

Edward finally nodded and Bella held out her arms to Jacob. The wolf scooped her up and smirked over her shoulder at Edward, holding her tight. "Eau de wolf, comin' up."

Edward growled, "Run."

Jacob ran through the tress carrying Bella. Some time passed and Jacob set Bella down. They walked, circling back slowly toward their starting point, "You gonna ask me to sit out the fight, too? Or don't you care about my safety?"

"Of course I care, but you'd say no. Alex already did, I asked him last night."

Jake nodded, "I don't have a choice anyway. Since I let Sam be alpha, I have to live with the shots he calls."

Bella looked up at Jake with surprise, "Wait. You let him be Alpha? What does that means?"

Jake shrugged, "Technically, I was supposed to be Alpha. It's a lineage thing.

"You're kidding."

Jake grinned ruefully, "I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be their leader."

Bella stared, "Wow. Chief Jacob."

Jacob nodded again, "Opted out - but every choice has consequences..." he looked down at Bella. "_Some_ more than others…"

Bella scowled, "Don't start. Everybody makes choices, I might be a wolf, but that doesn't change who I choose. I loved him before and I love him now."

Jacob stopped, moving into Bella's personal space. "You can love more than one person at a time. I've seen it, with Sam, Emily and Leah..."

"Yeah well I'm not gonna let imprinting change how I feel about Edward." Bella growled defiantly.

Jacob sighed, "It's not about imprinting. It's about feeling something for someone and I know you feel something for me. I can sense how I make you feel, physically." Bella tried not to gulp, "I make you nervous." Jacob pulls her closer and she did start to feel nervous.

"Jake, come on..."

Jake sighed and pulled away. "Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't kiss you again till you asked."

Bella smirked, "You'll be keeping that promise a long time, Chief." Jake grins.

* * *

><p>Jasper jogged out of the woods. "All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella. This will work."<p>

Edward gritted his teeth, "Great."

* * *

><p>Bella and Alex got off his bike just as Alice skipped out of the house with Charlie, both smiling. Alice headed down the stairs as Charlie called out after her. "Don't be a stranger, Alice."<p>

Alice grinned and danced over to the twins, "Your alibi for the battle is all arranged."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Alice nodded, "I told your father that my whole family's going camping this weekend. So you and I are having a sleepover at my house." Bella and Alex both raised eyebrows, "Me, he likes. Actually Bella, you and Edward will have the house to yourselves tonight."

"Alone?" The twins asked at once.

"We're all going hunting, powering up for the fight. You're welcome."

Bella flushed and Alex glared after the little vampire who was putting his sister's virtue in danger. Alex stared Bella down, "Behave yourself."

* * *

><p>The twins walked in the house, Alex going straight up stairs and Bella heading into the kitchen, She moved to the sink and started doing the dishes. "So, Dad, I was wondering. Why you never got remarried after Mom."<p>

Charlie blinked in surprise, "I don't know. Guess I never met the right person. Why?"

Bella shrugged, "I thought maybe it was cause you, I don't know, gave up on the whole institution of it? But... You still think it has value?"

Charlie gave his daughter a suspicious look, "Sure, marriage has value. When you're older. Much older. Like your mom! It seemed to work out well for her the second time. Later in life."

"I guess…"

Charlie cleared his throat, "You definitely don't want to have to get married because you weren't ...careful"

"What?" Bella asked, confused.

"I mean, there are things you need to know, when you're, physically intimate…"

Bella's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no, tell me this isn't _'the talk'_"

Charlie grimaced, "I'm just as embarrassed as you are."

Bella rubbed a hand over her face, "I seriously doubt that and Mom beat you to it ten years ago."

"You didn't have a boyfriend ten years ago."

Bella sighed "I think things still work the same way."

"So you two are taking precautions?"

"Please - I mean, really, please don't worry about it. Edward is ... Old -school."

Charlie blinked in confusion, "I - don't know what that - is that like, a technique or…"

"Oh my God! I'm a virgin! Okay? And I cannot ... believe I just had to say that out loud." Bella moaned and stormed up the stairs.

"Really? Huh."

* * *

><p>Bella follows Edward into his room to find a large, luxurious, wrought-iron bed where his couch had once been. She stops at the sight of it. "There's a bed."<p>

Edward nodded, "I thought you might need one to sleep in?"

She tentatively moves to it, sitting on its edge. "A blow-up mattress would have sufficed."

"Too much?"

Bella swallowed, "No ... perfect." She shifted nervously closer to the beds center. "I want to ask you something."

Edward tipped his head in curiosity and joined Bella on the bed "Anything."

"So, this whole Marriage thing… Do you even still want to…?"

Edward laughed a little, "Yes Bella, I still want to marry you."

Bella looked confused, "But Why, You don't need to change me anymore and you won't break me now…" She stopped.

Edward stared at her confused… "Bella if there's something else you want? It's yours, whatever it is." Bella looked at him. Then leaned over kissing him awkwardly, she moved closer still, kissing him again more deeply... He returned the kiss and passion swept over them. She reached out and tried to unbutton his shirt, and he pulled back, realization dawning on his pale face. "Bella, No."

Bella frowned at him, "You said you wanted me to have every human experience, I'm only gonna be human for another couple weeks…"

Edward sighs, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't and… Everybody keeps talking about Imprints… and wolf Instincts and how I'm gonna want to kill vampires, I'm terrified I- I want to be with you, now. While I still want you this way."

Edward sighed, "Bella I want you to wait. I want you to turn first, before you decide anything, I want you to be…"

Bella glared and Interrupted, "I am Sure, I want to marry you. I want you, just you."

Edward smiled softly and took her hand, "I'm from a different era. Things were...Less complicated. For instance, I was considered a man at eighteen. Had I met you then..." He slid off the bed, still holding her hand. "I'd have courted you... and called on you at home. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls or had iced tea on the front porch. I might have even stolen a kiss or two and after asking your father's permission, I'd have gotten down on one knee," Edward knelt. "And offered you a ring."

Edward reached into his pocket and pulls out a little black box and flips it open to reveal a beautiful ring, with a long oval face, slanting rows of glittering stones set within a fragile web of white gold. "This was my mother's."

The beautiful ring literally took Bella's breath away and she felt herself start to tear up… Edward pulled her to the edge of the bed while he remained on his knee. "I would have said... Isabella Swan. I promise to Love you every single moment of forever. Will you do me the extraordinary honor...of marrying me?"

Bella smiled, "Yes. Yes, I will!" He slips the ring on her finger and she throws herself into his arms.

* * *

><p>Bella cuts her finger and smears the blood on the trunk of the trees she was passing as she made her way to the clearing. She emerged into the empty field and touches another tree. Edward comes up behind her. "You're going overboard."<p>

Bella glared a bit, "If this is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough."

Edward grinned, "Jasper will be very impressed and the newborns will be frantic. Now let me put a bandage on…" He reaches for her left hand but she pulls it away.

"Its fine it'll be healed in a minute…"Edward smiled a bit and Bella returned it this time letting him take her hand.

"You're not wearing your ring?"

Bella bit her lip, "I didn't want to risk losing it."

Edward looked at her knowingly, "Or letting Jacob see it?"

"It would be better if I told him, you know, later. After tomorrow's fight."

Edward frowned, "If you're having second thoughts…"

Bella's eyes widened, "No! I just want him to have a clear head."

"Whose head is unclear?"

Bella spun to find Jacob and Alex coming across the clearing. "No one's, I hope."

Edward and Jacob nodded curtly to one another and Alex moved to his sisters side hugging her. Jacob eyed the cloudy sky, Edward doing the same. "Alice says there's a storm coming."

Jacob nodded, "I can feel it. We should get going."

Edward looked over to Bella then Jacob, "I'll take a longer route. But I'll get there first. Set up camp."

Jacob nodded and Edward turned to Bella, searching her face. Finally, he kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in a few hours."

He grabbed her bag and some gear and left without another word. Jacob eyed the female werewolf, and Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek, "love you Bells. I gotta get back to Paul,"

Bella smiled and nodded, hugging him quickly before letting go. "Be careful Lex."

Alex nodded, eyes flashing gold. "You too." At her nod, he turned and took off back through the woods.

Bella shifted on her feet, looking a bit uncomfortable and Jake eyed her curiously "Something up?"

Bella just smirked, "The usual; bunch of Vampires trying to kill me…"

Jacob grinned in return, "Same old, same old." They share a smile as he slings her onto his back.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	9. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

_Umm hi guys please read the whole note before you try to hunt me down and kill me..._

_At the moment this Fic is going to be undergoing a severe rewrite, when i originally designed this fic i designed two different versions of alex a male and a female version. i looked at both versions and ended up choosing the male simply because i hadn't done a male oc Main character before... in the long run as i've written i've liked him male less and less and while i love alex i think i'm going to restructure the story and use his female counterpart. i realized that i could take this story a lot further with a female oc than with a male one, and even though i have absolutely no problem with gay people or their relationships, writing them is kind of awkward and uncomfortable for me... and i'm afraid i wouldn't be able to do the relationship the justice it deserves. imreally sorry to the people who were only reading this fic for the slash... but i hope you'll still give it a fair chance with my female oc. i wont be changing much with the actual plot and alex's personality is pretty much identical except for being a bit more sassy... please continue to read and review and please forgive me for this huge alteration. _

_-Padfootwashere_


End file.
